Back To The Days
by Violet Eclipse 1314
Summary: What would have happened if no one died and the Organization lived on? We're about to find out. Not to mention the Organization is getting some new members. I suck at summaries.
1. Prologue

Back To The Days: With A Twist

Three girls came racing around the corner of a dark ally in Twilight Town, all breathing heavily and badly wounded. The one at the end, a girl with long brown hair that was straight and brown eyes, kept glancing back. Her eyes filled with fear. The one in the lead, a girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and purple eyes, kept looking around for a place to run. "That way!" She pointed to a road to the right of where they were. The other two followed without question. "Dang it!" The yell went up into the night. The first girl had found a dead end.

"Is there time to turn around?" The one in the middle, a girl with lightly wavy short brown hair and brown eyes, panted. She was the oldest one but the one who was in the lead was a good 3 inches taller than her.

"There's no time! She'll be here any second!" The last one said. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes like the middle one, but a tiny bit shorter. "This is it guys..."

"Don't say that Nicolette! We'll find a way out of here! We have to!" The first one started to desperately try to climb the brick wall even though she knew it was no use. _'We have to get out of here! I'm not going to let them die! I'm not going to die like this!' _She thought.

"Bailey, it's no use. We're going to die here." The one who was in the middle put her hand on one of her best friends shoulder.

"Don't say that Mari! We will live through this! We have to! We… We… We're a band!" Bailey sunk to the ground and started crying. Mari and Nicolette crouched down by her.

"You're right. We are a band. That means we live and die together." Nicolette said. They got into a group hug and started crying. They had all been abandoned together, lived together, and, now, will die together. All thanks to that stupid bet.

A girl shrouded in darkness came around the corner to the sobbing best friends who were ready to die. With a simple flick of her wrist, she controlled the earth around them to crush them in one swift motion with her telekinesis. "Too easy." She said and disappeared into the darkness.

She reappeared miles away, at a camp in the forest where no light shined. The wind lightly blew her long black hair with blue and white streaks She walked into the largest tent at the end of the camp. She knelt down before her leader, a man who's face has never been seen. "Are you done with the job, Scarlet?" His dark voice drifted to Scarlet's ears.

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good. Everything is going to plan. Dismissed." The leader said and the girl called Scarlet disappeared, as if she were never there.

Scarlet reappeared in a tent on the south side of the dark camp in the forest. She sighed in relief and flopped down on her bed. A girl with dark brown hair and blue streaks walked over to her. Her dark blue eyes showed two different emotions, great sadness and pure hope. "You complete your first mission Scarlet?" Her white robe blew lightly in the slight breeze the came from Scarlet's bed when she flopped down. Her gold belt kept it in place.

"Thankfully. I was nervous." Scarlet leaned up.

"Never-"

"Show any weakness. I know, I know. I heard this twenty times one the first day Zara." Scarlet finished for her.

"I was going to say, Never upset the Organization. Organization XIII." Zara sat down next to her.

"I thought that-"

"Just, don't take any unnecessary risks. I've seen the bad part of it." Zara looked down sadly. She mumbled a single name, "Aidan. Why did that have to happen?" A single tear fell down her dark cheek.

Scarlet didn't know who Aidan was, but whenever Zara, her tent mate, mentioned them, she fell into a melancholy for the day.

Back in Twilight Town, the ruble that crushed the girls gave a little movement. A grunt was heard by the town's walls. Bailey pushed away the ruble pushing down on her and her friends. She crawled over to her dying friends, hardly able to move due to broken legs and a dying heart. She nudged Nicolette and Mari and they wearily lifted their heads. Their legs were at awkward angles, signaling they were also broken. The friends said one sentence, their voices blended to form one. A voice full of pain, slight joy, and complete readiness said, "We are a band." They joined hands, closed their eyes, and a black wave of darkness sat over them.

The date was January 21, 2011. That was the day Nicolette, Mari, and Bailey died. The best friends who had been through just about everything together. Their parents had all left to join the war going on in a different world and never returned. Their only family had been each other. They were considered the "sisters" of the town and were admired and loved throughout the whole town. There was a funeral for the girls and they were buried in the same place.

Yet, in that day of great sadness and regret of the town, there was a moment of joy. For on that moment that the girls had died, three Nobodies were born. They were nameless for now, but they had a great journey ahead of them. A journey that would lead them to Organization XIII and the life they wanted to live. For there is always one person who is different from the others. In this case, there were three.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Girls

I forgot the disclaimer to the last chapter so here goes:

Prologue: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Now: Still don't own it, but I do own Bailey, Mari, and Nicolette in a way. :D

Back To The Days: The New Girls

It was 2 weeks after the deaths of Bailey, Mari, and Nicolette. The town was still in mourning. There was almost no life going on throughout the whole town. Every where except the town square. There 3 girls, the tallest 16 the middle one 17 and the last one 16, were kicking a can to each other as a game. The first was the tallest and looked like Bailey except with light brown hair with a hint of purple. She wore a blue shirt with long and short sleeves. The second one, she was the middle in height, looked like Mari except with lighter brown hair. She wore a white shirt with a picture of fangs with blood on them that said, "Bite Me." The third was the shortest and looked like Nicolette except with blonde hair. She wore a green shirt that said, "Keep Me Happy Or Else." The first and third were laughing slightly, but it was meaningless and emotionless. The second one had a very slight smile on her face. They were the Nobodies of the "sisters" of the town. Strangely, they hardly remembered their past even though they're past lives were dead. The second passed the can to the first, who kicked it up with her foot and caught it in her hands.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" The Third moaned.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" The First's voice had the slightest hint of excitement.

"Oh do tell." The Second rolled her eyes playfully. She wasn't really friends with them, but she had no where to go and those two were the only ones she had ever known. The town didn't even come out of their houses since the deaths of those people named Bailey, Mari, and Nicolette. Which stuck the girls with confusion.

"I will. I saw this guy in a black cloak kill this huge heartless! I don't know why, but I followed him. Come to think of it he was kinda cute. He-"

"Can you get to the point?" The Third and Second said.

"Oh right, anyway he met up with a guy with gravity defying red hair and a girl with black hair on the clock tower!" The First continued with her part excitement.

_'She's not getting to the point…' _The Second and Third thought in unison and sweat dropped.

"And I heard them say something about an Organization XIII where Nobodies like us can kill heartless and stuff!" She gave a little upper cut with a pretend sword at hand.

"Like that one?" The Third pointed behind the hyper First one at a simple Shadow Heartless.

"Hold that thought." The First summoned her weapon, a bow and arrow that separated into double swords. She pulled apart the bow but had a string of energy connecting the two. She effortlessly swung them over her head and killed the shadow in a single blow. "Much, much stronger." She called off her weapon and turned to face the two.

Clapping was heard. The three Nobodies turned around to see a guy with silver hair and the same black cloak sitting on top of a building, watching them. "Well done. For an untrained Nobody."

"Who are you?" The three girls called their weapons in a fighting stance. The second's weapon was control of fire and water and the third had a wand.

"My name is Xemnas. I'm the leader of Organization XIII." He tossed a card with the address of the old mansion on it. "Come by tomorrow if you want to join."

"We'll be there." The First called off her weapon and said while picking up the card. With that, he opened a black portal and disappeared.

"We will?" The Second questioned.

"Yes. I want to explore those 'Other Worlds' I've heard about and live life full of action!" She put her hand between all three of them. "Are you in?"

"Eh, why not." The Third joined.

"Might as well. Could be fun." The Second shrugged.

"To kicking Heartless butt!" The First cheered.

"To Organization XIII!" The Second cheered.

"To cute guys!" The Third yelled.

"What?"

"… Never mind…"

For these three, not having a heart wasn't a problem. They still felt some emotions. What they were getting into seemed fun. Until they find out some thing they weren't supposed to and find the Organization's true enemy. They would come out stronger in time, but would they all be alive?

Love it? Hate it? Flames are appreciated as much as approval! R&R people!


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Let a girl dream though.

Back To The Days: First Day

The three girls walked up to the gates of the old mansion. They took a deep breath and rattled the gate. Xemnas appeared immediately. The First one stepped forward and the name "Bailey" appeared in golden letters. An X appeared and the letters scrambled. The Second one noticed something the First didn't in her excitement. The name was the same as the girl who died. _'Then that means…' _She thought. Just as the realization hit her, the letters stopped moving and formed the name, "Xybaile." The newly named Xybaile said and stepped back to let the Second one go. The Second's thoughts and realizations disappeared as soon as she stepped up. The name "Mari" appeared and formed Irmax. The name "Nicolette appeared in front of the third. It scrambled for what seemed to be an hour.

"Ah, screw it! Your name is Tikal!" Xemnas said with a vein popping out of his head.

"Tinkle?" She asked. _'Who the heck names someone Tinkle?'_

"No! Tikal!" The vein bulged larger.

"Tinkal?"

"No, no, no! Tikal!" The vein looked like it was about to pop.

"Duck and cover! It's gonna blow!" Xybaile yelled. Tikal put up a magic barrier, Irmax put up a barrier of water then fire, and Xybaile dashed around then hid… Behind a pole? "I had no where else to run!" There's a bush right over there. "I don't care!"

"Calm down. Steady breaths." Xemnas mumbled to himself. "Your name is Tikal. Tee-cal. Got it memorized?" _'Great. Now I sound like Axel...'_

"Yep." The three got out from behind their defenses/pole (Xybaile: -_-+)and followed him in.

"When did the gate open?" Xybaile whispered.

"When you hid behind the pole." Tikal replied.

"I had no where else to run!"

"Really because I saw-"

"Shut up."

As they they were at the steps of the rusty, old mansion, it got a new door! It was the portal to "The Castle That Never Was" Xemnas explained. "It's our headquarters." He pushed the three girls in and muttered, "This is gonna be a _long _day." Before walking in after them.

Xybaile's point of view

On the other side of the black thing he created, Tikal, Irmax, and I landed in this silver and white room. There was no one there at the time. "Is anyone else here?" _'I swear, it he led us to a failing organization, I'm gonna-'_

"Everyone's out on a mission. I told Saïx to arrange that. He's like my secretary." Xemnas walked down the hall and motioned for us to follow. Tikal looked at me questioningly. I shrugged and whispered, "Go with it." I looked up and saw Irmax and Xemnas disappeared. "HEY! Wait for us!" We ran after them. Before I knew it, there was another introduction. My face, meet Irmax's back. Irmax's back, meet my face. She turned around and said, "Oh, you decided to follow." Her eyes shimmered with laughter.

I fell on my butt,(yet another not so uncommon introduction. My butt and the floor are good friends) rubbed my sore nose, and glared up at her. "Ditcher." I whispered.

Xemnas opened 3 doors. He pointed to the first one and said, "This is your room, Xybaile. You're Number XV."

"XV?" I asked.

"Yes everyone has a number here. It goes by when they joined from 6 and up. The first 5 are the original 5. I'm Number I."

"Okay then..." Tikal was in the room next to me and was Number XVI and Irmax was in the room next to her and was Number XVII. I walked into my room and saw an identical black cloak to the one Xemnas wore on my bed. I walked over and admired it.(Don't ask... Just don't ask... I really wanted to be in the organization okay?) "Finally, no more wandering aimlessly." I put on the cloak and felt satisfaction file through me… Even though I didn't have a heart.

Tikal's point of view

_'How'd I get dragged into this? Oh right, Xybaile. I just hope no one annoying is here. I can't wait to kick some Heartless butt.' _I put on my new black cloak and waited for the "others" to return.

Irmax's point of view

_'It could be worse. At least I have a path now... and a bed...' _I kept telling myself as I put on the black cloak and waited for the rest of the members. _'At least they got my color right...'_

Xybaile's point of view

I don't know when, but I ended up dozing off. I dreamt about fighting off dozens after dozens of Heartless with two people by my side. We defeated just about all of them. I felt every scratch and fatigue hit me. I felt all of that until-

"Xybaile! Wake up!" I heard Irmax's voice bringing me back from my dream.

"Huh? What is it? I rubbed my eyes.

"Xemnas is coming! Hurry up!" She dashed out and ran into her room. I quickly jumped off my bed and smoothed my black cloak. By the ruffles, I had been rolling in my sleep. I had just finished smoothing it when Xemnas walked in.

"Ready?" I nodded. "Let's go."

Irmax, Tikal, and I were right outside the door to the Round Room. I heard Xemnas's voice say, "We are lucky to be welcoming not one, but three new wearers of the cloak." That was our cue. "Number XV, Xybaile, Number XVI, Tikal, and Number XVII, Irmax."

I slowly walked to the center of the room and Tikal and Irmax followed. There were lots of thrones in different heights. I felt tiny. I heard a little bit of murmuring around the room. I heard one guy boldly(Stupidly if you ask me) say, "They probably need all three of them to be like us in strength!"

"You hardly do anything!" I pin pointed the sound and saw some dude with blonde hair and a guitar at hand staring town at us. How dare he! (Great, now I sound all high and mighty...)

"You think we're so weak?" I startled him. Mr. Loudmouthwithaguitar didn't think I heard him. "Come down here. One-on-one. No weapons." I summoned my bow and tossed it aside. He set his guitar down on his chair and, I swear, he said, "I'll be back for you." He jumped down and faced me. Show down time. New Girl VS Creepy Guy Who Loves His Guitar.

I heard someone say, "Xemnas! Aren't you going to stop this?"

"No." He replied. It was easy to see him put his hands on his fist in interest. "I want to see what happens..."

Loudmouth charged, ready to punch. I grabbed his wrist, moved to the side with one leg out, and pulled him forward. Before he fell all the way, I grabbed his cloak, put my left foot on his gut, and was ready to punch. "Think we're weak now?"

"You haven't thrown a blow!"

"You don't want me to." With that, I put all of my weight on my left foot, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and punched his chest. I got off and he scrunched into a ball.

He lifted his hand in a thumbs up and weakly said, "They're good."

Mission Accomplished.

Thanks to KingofHeartless'09 for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3: Out in the Field

(Stupid)Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts...

Back To The Days: Out In the Field

I walked back to Irmax and Tikal after grabbing my weapon.

"Really? You just _had _to get in a fight. Even though you TOTALLY OWNED him!" Tikal said.

"Yeah. He got on my nerves... and thanks." I said to my extremely hyper friend. She started to bounce in excitement until Irmax and I put our hands on her head and said, "Down girl!" I let go and she stood still... If you count fidgeting around constantly "Standing still". Then again, she's filled with enough energy for all of Organization XIII. So, she was pretty calm right now. Getting back on topic, I looked around the room and saw a few people clapping. Three of them were the same three I saw on the clock tower. Xemnas ended the meeting and walked away. A guy with a stern look and blue hair walked over to us. He was ancient! Like, 45! . He scared me...

"Irmax, you'll go with Axel and he'll show you the ropes. Xybaile, you'll be with Roxas in Twilight Town. Tikal, you'll be with Xion in Agrabah."

"Yo, Saïx. Where are we going?" The guy with red hair from the clock tower came up behind Irmax.

"Axel, you will be at Beast's Castle." The scary, ancient man said. I guess his name is Saïx... I'm sticking with Scary Ancient Man.

"Right, come on kid." Axel made on of those portals and walked through it.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Irmax yelled after him.

"He's in for it now..." I breathed to myself. When Irmax is ticked at you... RUN LIKE YOU HAD A PACK OF CHEETAS ON YOUR TAIL!

"Hey. Looks like you're with me." A voice startled me. I turned around and saw the boy I, uh, "followed." He held out his hand and said, "My name is Roxas. I'm Number XIII."

I shook his hand and stuttered, "X-Xybaile. I'm Number XV."

He smiled and let out a small chuckled. "I know." He walked toward a different portal-thing. I think I heard some one call it a Dark Corridor. He motioned with his head for me to follow. "Come on."

I followed right behind him. Over the table and through the corridor, to Twilight Town we go. Oi, I shouldn't sing randomly...

We set foot in Twilight Town and looked around real quick. Don't want a surprise attack... Right?

"Okay, our mission is to collect hearts by defeating Heartless. You ready?" Roxas asked.

I twirled my bow/swords in my hand. "Oh yeah. Is there any other way to collect hearts?"

"Not that I know of..." He flashed me a smile and summoned his Keyblade.

Let the battles begin.

Tikal watched Xybaile jump over a table and land right next to the Dark Corridor Roxas disappeared through. Xybaile walked through without hesitation. _'Oh boy, Roxas you better be careful. Xybaile hasn't had a crush before...'_

A girl with short black hair walked up behind her and tap on her shoulder. Tikal jumped and landed in a ninja position.

The girl laughed slightly and said, "Hi, I'm Xion. Number XIV." She said.

"I'm Tikal. Number XVI." Tikal nodded at her. She walked to another Dark Corridor. Tikal followed her while thinking, _'How many of those things are there?' _They ended up in the desert town of Agrabah. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?" Tikal half joked/half was serious.(I don't even know how that's possible!)

Xion let out a snort of amusement and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it, was a picture of a Giant Heartless surrounded by armor. The only spot without armor, it looked like, was the tail. Tikal ran up to her and peered over her shoulder to see the picture. "Is that our target?"

"Yep." Xion put the picture back in her pocket. "It should be just outside the town."

"Is it normal to go Giant Heartless fighting on your first day?" Tikal asked.

"You're full of a lot of questions aren't you? But, no. It's not normal. Probably wanted to test you." Xion kept walking.

Tikal stopped for a second then said, "Wait, who wanted to test me?" Tikal ran after Xion.

" and . Who do you think?"

"Xemnas." Xion gave Tikal a no-duh look with her response. They somehow made it through the desert town without running into anyone. When they stepped outside the city, they saw the Heartless in the sky.

"There's our target." Xion summoned her Keyblade. She ran up to it quickly. Tikal was shocked at the overall size of the Heartless. It was fucking huge to her! Out of habit,(or defense) she fired a lightning bolt at about that. Armor covered Heartless+lightning bolt= Zap returned. It bounced back and hit Tikal on the forehead.

"IT'S A FREAKING HEARTLESS IN ARMOR AND YOU FIRE A LIGHTNING BOLT AT IT?" Xion yelled at Tikal as she ran over. Tikal fell on her butt due to the who-cares-how-many-it-hurt! volts of electricity that just went through glared up a Xion, cringed in pain, and shot a Firega at the Heartless. It hit it... On it's butt. It gave a yelp and flew in frantic circles.

"Huh." Xion glanced up. "Well that works."

So the two just sat on the sand and watched the Heartless fly in circles, giving its self damage and tiring itself out. It crashed into a stone wall and died.

"Well," Xion glanced at Tikal, "I think we can RTC now. How 'bout you?"

Irmax ran after Axel without any hesitation. _'Oh, he is SO DEAD!' _She thought. On the other side of the Dark Corridor, she ran onto a bridge outside a castle.

Did she stop to observe?

Heck no.

Did she run right after Axel so she can kill him?

Heck ya!

Smart idea?

No

Fun idea?

Yes!

Should I keep going?

No

Should I shut up?

Yes

She saw his spiky red hair right by the gate. "Get back here!" She yelled.

He just laughed. "Come and get me."

After a few minutes (*cough* hours *cough*) of that, Irmax finally caught him. Too bad she was out of breath. "I... Am... Going... To... Ahh..." She fell back and laid there to catch her breath and get the feeling back in her feet.

Axel laughed, "You all right there kid?"

Irmax jumped up and yelled in his face. "I AM NOT A KID!" She jumped back as soon as she saw how close their faces were.

"Kid," A ticked off glare from Irmax shut Axel up from saying "Kid" anymore. "Stick with me and you'll be fine. Got it memorized?"

"Humph." Irmax crossed her arms and turned her back on him with the slightest pink hue on her face.

"Come on. Time to do the worst job in the world- teach."

I looked around at our work. A few scattered prizes the Heartless had dropped, but all the Heartless gone.

"Well, that takes care of that." I said.

"Yeah, ready to RT-" Roxas suddenly lashed his Keyblade at me. I barely dodged his surprise attack.

"What the heck was that for?" I yelled at him. He called off his Keyblade and looked at me.

"A Heartless that snuck past us was about to cut your head off." He said. I could hear the slightest bit of worry in his voice.

"Oh, thanks for watching my back." I scratched my chin in embarrassment. How did I suddenly get so careless?

"Want to RTC?"

"Sure. I'm tired." I replied.

" 'Kay. I'll meet you there in a sec." Roxas walked in the direction of the clock tower. He suddenly stopped and turned around right as I was about to walk through. "You wanna come with?"

"You going to the clock tower?"

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

"... Lucky guess." I walked with him to the square before the clock tower. Roxas stopped at an ice cream stop and got four blueish popsicles.

"What are those?" I asked as we continued walking. The breeze blew lightly, cooling us down from our workout of slaughtering Heartless. I closed my eyes as I walked and enjoyed it.

"Sea-salt ice cream. It's really good. You'll love it." Roxas replied while gazing up at the top of the clock tower. I glanced up and saw nothing. He sighed and smiled. "Let's go."

Xion stopped at Twilight Town on the way back from Agrabah.

"You all right?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll meet up with you at the castle." Xion glanced back from looking at the top of the clock tower. She saw Xybaile and Roxas talking. She could see them laugh lightly.

"Okay. See ya there." Tikal walked though the Dark Corridor. As soon as she disappeared, Xion ran up to the tower like she always does.

"Yo, Irmax." Axel called to the girl who was studying her surroundings like he told her to.

"Huh?" Irmax glanced up at the boy who was one and a half years older than her technically.

"It's time to go. You want to come with me to the clock tower in Twilight Town before we head back?" He his arm around the smaller girl. Irmax turned to hide her blush.

"No thanks." She got out from under his arm.

She was about to step into the Dark Corridor when Axel said, "You sure? Your friends might be there."

"... They're not my friends." With that, Irmax left.

"Well! I've got it memorized..."

Dear Journal... Diary... Whatever this thing is!,

There's nothing much to write about. At the tower, after my first mission(where I completely owned Heartless ^-^) I met Axel and Xion. Axel's working with Irmax and Xion's working with Tikal. They're pretty cool. When we got back, I ran into Irmax who's face was really red. I wonder why. (Irmax and Axel- Uh oh. She's coming...)

That was a close one. At dinner, I was sitting between Xion and Tikal and across from this guy with pink hair... Though I hesitate on the "guy" part. Honestly! I don't know if it's a guy or a girl! Is it a guy in a girl's body or vice versa? *Shivers* The wonder that is guys.

This is gonna be one of the few entries like this. I'll put my songs instead.

-Xybaile

That is how I stayed up all night, writing in my purple note book that says, "Open and Die!"

XD I just had to put that on the cover of Xybaile's notebook! XD LOL

Anyway, R&R as always.


	5. Chapter 4: Repetition

Let's see if anyone gets the title of this chapter. *Innocent smile*

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, but I don't.

Back To The Days: Repetition

I was sleeping peacefully when a loud _beep beep beep _woke me. Never wake a sleeping tiger... I hit the snooze button on my purple clock hard and muttered, "Stupid clock." Note to self: Don't go to bed at 2 and expect to be up by 6 "fully awake and ready for action."

I crawled out of bed, got ready, and slowly walked down the hall. I sat down in my seat and Roxas sat down one seat away from me. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully.

I laid my head down on my crossed arms on the table and shot him a glare.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." He poked me playfully.

"Don't go to sleep at 2 and wake up by 6." I mumbled.

Roxas nudged me up and mouthed "Oh," as Xion and Tikal sat down. The other members soon followed. Everyone except Irmax.

"Have you seen Irmax?" I whispered to Tikal.

"She might still be asleep." She glanced at me.

I stifled a yawn. "I don't blame her." I got up and walked down the hall to Irmax's room. I banged on the door and said, "Come on! You're going to miss breakfast!"

I heard her groan and mumble, "5 more minutes..." Followed by the sounds of her rolling over.

I barged in and stood looking down on her. "Don't make me do this..." She just grunted. I grabbed her by her feet and yanked her off her bed. She gave a scream that turned into a growl of anger as she glared up at me. Her brown eyes had a bit of red in them. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." I laughed. "Come on. Time for breakfast."

Irmax got up and shot out of her room. "Race ya!" She called.

"Wait, what? NO FAIR!" I ran after her. She was finally opening up to me at least. She was always the loner of the group. She skidded to a halt right before the entrance to the dining hall. I had to HIT THE BREAKS! I skidded to a stop to avoid a collision(again). She walked in calmly and I could picture the amusement dancing in her eyes. I walked in after her and shot her a glare. She just grinned innocently as breakfast began.

Afterwards, I walked over to Saïx to see what I'm doing today. His permeant glare scares me... "Xybaile, you'll be exploring a new world with Roxas, Axel, and Irmax."

"All of us?" I asked. I thought a mission was only with 2 people!

"Yes. Don't question orders." His glare increased. "There are rumors that in this world, you are an animal. So it's just to make sure no one dies."

"All right." I ran over to where Irmax and Axel were talking. Was Irmax slightly blushing? I hid my devilish smile as Axel spotted me walking over.

"Sup Xy?" Axel nodded in my direction.

"We're going on a mission together in a new world."

"All 3 of us?" Irmax asked.

"Nah, Roxas is coming too."

"Speaking of Roxy, where'd he go?" Axel glanced around.

I spotted him on the couch next to Xion. Her shoulders shook with laughter as she and Roxas chatted. I felt this pang in my chest. It was weird, I felt something but I don't know what... "Hey Roxas!" He lifted his head in my direction. "We're going on a mission."

Roxas jumped up and walked over. "Where to?"

"New world." I nodded to Irmax and Axel. Axel opened the Black Corridor and we walked through.

We landed in a savannah. Everywhere I looked, I saw lions, a few tigers, and other savannah animals. Oh my. I looked down at my feet and saw stripped paws. I glanced at Roxas, Axel, and Irmax and saw a tiger and two lions. Okay, it's official, we're animals... Great... I lied down on the savannah grass and shut my eyes. I felt Roxas's giant paw prodding me. I growled at him. "Come on, we have a mission!"

I growled at him, "Let me sleep." I swiped my paw in his general direction.

I felt the air change as he dodged and said, "Whoa! Angry and tired tigress!"

"Cute but annoying tiger." I immediately noticed my mistake. "I mean, let's go!" I scrambled to my paws.

"Did she just say-"

"Let's go!" I head butted Roxas away from Irmax before she could answer his question. I ran ahead of him and called, "Race you to that tree!" I flicked my tail in the direction of a somewhat crooked tree. He gave a squeak of surprise then ran after me.

I heard Axel sigh and his large paws pounded on the savannah grass as he ran after us.

I could almost hear him say, "This is going to be a long day..."

I'm not going to bore you with the mission any more. Nothing else happened. After we got back, I managed to convince Irmax to come to the clock tower with us. By the time Irmax made it up, I had already eaten 5 sea-salt ice creams.

"Man, that is a LONG climb!" Irmax glanced down at the stairs she just climbed.

I jumped up and yelled with my arms open, "Give me a hug!"

Irmax's eyes went wide. "Roxas... How many ice creams did she have?"

"GIVE me a hug!

"Five. Why?" He looked at her with curiosity.

"GIVE ME a hug!"

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S ON A SUGAR RUSH!"

"GIVE ME A hug!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"GIVE ME A HUG!"

"Just look at her!" Irmax looked over at me. "I should run now shouldn't I?"

I opened my arms wider, my body controlled by the sugar in my body.

"Yeah, you probably should." Irmax took off around the clock tower. I tailed her as quick as I could.

"NOOOOOO!" The yell went up off the clock tower. I caught Irmax, and she _hates _hugs.

A few hours later, another cry went up into the night. This one in rage and pain. A girl was trapped in the same ally that Mari, Bailey, and Nicolette were. She had blood trickling down wounds all over her body. Her brown eyes glared in deviance at her enemy. By what she could see on this night where the stars and moon didn't dare to show, she was up against someone with training to kill and it was a girl who was no stranger to killing in this town.

"Come on. Why don't you give up and die already?" Her voice flowed like poison but had a sugar coating on it. She was teasing this half dead girl.

"I know I'm going to die, but I'm dragging you with me." The girl wiped blood from her lip. She raised her weapon, a hammer with a smaller, sharp edge coming out from the back, as a challenge.

"Defiant one aren't you? It's a shame I have to kill you."

"It's a shame I have to die and have you in the same place as me." The girl's brown eyes darkened with hatred of the girl who would end her life. She leaped at her unwounded rival and swung. The girl dodged right before she was hit. The half-dead girl caught her by surprise when she swung the other side of her hammer and hit her arm. She stumbled as she landed. The girl felt her first wound and spat, "You defiant brat!" She pulled her black hair with blue and white streaks out of her brown eyes and glared at who would be her fourth kill. Her leapt in the air, using her powers to keep her up without anything under her, and pulled the girl's hammer out of her hands. _'Man I love telekinesis.' _The thought barely flashed in her mind. "Tell me, what is your name? You have been a formidable opponent."

"My name? Why the heck should I tell you?" The girl spat at her.

"So I could honor your memory of being the only one who fought when they were about to die."

The girl glared at her then said, "My name is Selena."

"Nice name." She leapt down and struck the sharp part of the hammer into Selena's back. "Don't take it personally." She whispered and pulled the weapon out of her back. Selena slumped to the ground. Blood stained the back of Selena's black shirt. She held up the weapon that she took from Selena and admired it. The moon dared to peak out from behind a cloud and cast its light on the hammer. The hammer shone in the light and the blood turned an almost silver color. "This is a magnificent weapon. I think I'll keep it." When she turned around and took only one step, she felt a tug on her leg. She glanced down and saw a bloody hand. Selena weakly looked up at her.

"T-tell me your name. Where are you from?" Selena fought to hold off death until she had that much info.

"My name is Scarlet. I'm from Organization Knight." Scarlet kicked Selena's face in walked away.

The last thing Selena said before falling into the eternal darkness was, "Organization Knight..."

Enter, Organization Knight. Next chapter, into the camp.

R&R


	6. Chapter 5: Organization Knight

Ready to head into the heart of the enemy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. Sadly.

Back To The Days: Organization Knight

Organization Knight is simply described as a real life hell, literally. There's fire outside and inside every tent, a huge fire pit in the middle that's not made for campfires and smores, and a leader who's face hasn't ever been seen. I mean, NEVER. His own mom didn't see his face. Some say she died because of the evil ora around her baby, others say she died because of blood loss. Anyway, half of the other members, unlike me, are dead. Their hearts were filled with so much hatred, rage, and need for vengeance in life that when they died, they became a different type of Nobody called Blacksouls. I'm very much alive, but sometimes it doesn't feel that way. My name is Scarlet and... I'm lost. I lived in a wealthy family, I am an only child, and my mom and dad are too. Sounds like a good life, well the wealthy part at least. Not. My parents got mad at me for some reason and kicked me out. I tried to go back and almost got killed. I'm never going back there again. I wandered around town for a few years. My parents never even let me out of the house so I was always lost, beaten, and hungry. Then one day, Zara came and found me. She brought me back to camp. I've been here ever since and I hate it! Like I said, it's a real life hell. Now, enough about the backstory. Let's get on to the real story.

I reported back to Creepy Boss Man(my nick name for our leader) and walked into the tent. Zara looked up from her bed on the other side of the black tent. She was writing some thing but closed it as soon as I walked in. "You okay Scarlet? You seem depressed."

I set down the hammer that I named Pick Hammer and looked at her blankly. "I'm just... Confused on the stuff we do here."

Zara walked over and saw the deep scratch on my arm. "You got a nasty cut there."

I turned away from her and sat on my bed. "So? It's not any different from training."

"Give me your arm." Zara said in her motherly tone. She has been looking out for me like that. I reluctantly gave her my arm and let her do her magic. Literally. She wrapped her hair around the part of my arm the was still bleeding and whispered some magic words. The blue streaks in her hair turned gold and I felt my wound closing. It stung for a second, then went away.

"You never cease to amaze me with that." I smirked.

She chuckled and said, "Get some sleep. Training starts at sun rise for you." She moved Pick Hammer off of my bed and walked over to her bed in the back of the tent. Zara was a senior member so she didn't have anymore training day-to-day like I did and yet, she was younger than me... I curled up in my covers and shut my weary brown eyes.

A calloused hand shaking me woke me up. "Mommy, I'll feed Davis in five minutes." I rolled over and continued my dream about my brown stallion with a black mane I had to leave behind.

"Wake up Scarlet! I'm not yo' mommy!" A gruff voice woke me up.

My eyes shot open and I fought back a blush. "Whoops."

"Just shut up and come with me." I saw the 6 foot 10 inch man walk out.

"God, why'd I get stuck with the meanest guy in the whole Organization as a mentor?" I mumbled and walked out with Pick Hammer. The camp was thrown in darkness like always. I could see the slightest hint of light through the top of the interweaving branches in the Knight Forest. It was pretty dim so it must be around sunrise. "Why does training have to be so early?" I mumbled crossly to myself. I walked out of the army-like lines of tents big enough for two mattresses that we call camp to the field just outside the forest.

"What took you so long?" I heard a gruff growl.

"Well excuse me for not being fully awake at sunrise!" I glared at him.

"Get used to it Scarlet."

"It's kinda hard, Scar!" I yelled up at the unshaven man with a dark brown mullet and nearly black eyes. He had a scar that went from just above his right eye to the bottom of his left cheek, giving him his name.

"Let's just get started." He glared. We backed away from each other and faced each other with our weapons ready. Did I mention that training is fighting for real? Scar leapt at me with his sword, a long blade stained red with blood and a dragon handle. The head of the dragons each were coming out where the handle ends and the blade begins and they had matching scars to Scar's scar. I barely dodged but he anticipated my move. He landed on one foot and turned as soon as he landed. He struck again and I used my hammer side to deflect it. A loud TWANG rang out and the blade bent ever so slightly. Scar looked at his favorite blade with horror and me with rage. _'Oh no...' _I thought. I put up a shield of my powers and began to run. Scar was a huge guy who was also well built. When he's ticked at you, three words: write your will.

"Scarlet. I should be mad, but you did well. Using your hammer to-" He took a gulp to calm himself. "-to fracture your enemy's weapon. Nice job." He managed to crack the most pitiful smile I've ever seen in my life.

"Thanks." I walked away. I heard the rustle of the grass and before I could turn around, Scar shoved his sword through my lower back, not puncturing any vital organs though.

"Never turn your back on the enemy. Lesson #1." His breath smelled of alcohol and his voice like the hiss of a snake in my ear.

"You..." I breathed. Was my head supposed to be this dizzy? I felt him sling me over his shoulder and carry me back to camp. I'm surprised he didn't feel Pick Hammer banging on his back the whole way.

I heard Zara's muffled cry in the back of my mind. Everyone knew she was like my mom so they didn't care. Even though most of the time, they would burn someone alive if they showed any weakness even in the form of emotion. See, that's what the giant fire pit is for. Scar dropped me heavily on my bed and walked out. I heard Zara pull out her secret supply of water to heal my wound. I wrapped my head for the hundredth time around this life. All of the treasure we get is given to Creepy Boss Man, we could die in training, and it's almost no different than a solitary life... Why am I still here? Oh yeah, if you leave you'll get hunted down by the other members and be burned alive and when you're barely alive they hang you... Can you say ouch? "You can't be so reckless!" I barely heard Zara fretting over my slowly healing wound.

"Blame Scar. He's the one who doesn't know when he's going too far." I mumbled.

"This whole system is stupid." I heard Zara breathe.

"What do you mean?" I groaned in pain as I sat up.

"I mean this whole training program. Who would let their own apprentice die during _training_?" She emphasized the word training. More like spat it.

"It's survival." I was getting an edge to my voice.

"Not it's not! It's insane and reckless! Why do you stay here?"

"I want to get out of this life threatening place! I'd go the first chance I got... But I have nowhere else to go. Better to live in agony with at least one friend than in agony alone." I calmed down from my random burst of anger.

Zara's eyes softened and she sat on my bed with me. She moved my brown hair out of my face and whispered, "There's always someplace to go. There's always somewhere for someone like you and me." She got up and beckoned me to follow. "Come on. It's time you learned about my past."

"What past? I thought you were born near here." I recalled the first story she ever told me about herself.

"That was a lie. The other members were listening." She looked both ways after sticking her head out the flap to enter.

"Where are we? On a road? For the love of all things Knight move!" I shoved her out of the door flap. She landed with a grunt and got up and away so I didn't step on her.

"God! Don't show any respect why don't you?" Her eyes had a slight shimmer of playfulness but always kept the same two emotions: pure hope in one and great sadness in another.

"Yeah, you should respect your elders." I shot back.

"Actually, I'm older than you." She turned serious.

"What do you mean? You're sixteen and I'm eighteen."

"Correction. I've been in a stasis lock for one thousand years."

"What the heck is a stasis lock?" I gave her a confused glance.

"It's like a long hibernation." She explained.

"So what does that mean for your past?" I looked at her with more curiosity than anything.

"In truth, I'm a princess, Aidan was my prince, and Axel was my best friend." Zara said.

"Zara... You've got some 'splaining to do."


	7. Chapter 6: Zara's Memories

_Here's chapter 6. Into the past of Zara._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts still. If I did, the members of Organization XIII would never have died... Well, maybe Saïx would die. :)_

_Back To The Days: Zara's Memories_

"I remember that when I was younger, I would always go out into the palace gardens with Aidan and Axel. We would have so much fun..." I began the story for Scarlet.

_ "Come on slow pokes! Hurry up!" I called back to my two best friends. I was 11 along with the one with brown hair while the red head was 19._

_ "We're coming. You need to slow down, got it memorized?" The one with spiked red hair and green eyes called._

_ "Come on Axel! You're older than me so you should be stronger!" I teased._

_ "I am stronger!" He yelled._

_ "Seriously guys, stop fighting." My other best friend, who I secretly had a crush on, with navy black hair to the top of his lightly tanned neck and gray eyes. He wore a similar robe that I did; it was loose fitting, blue with a golden belt, and had matching golden sandals while mine was white. His sword, called Heaven's Bane, sung loosely at his side. The sword's handle had wings on top like an angel and had light blue swirls leading from the hilt to the start of the blade. He always had it with him._

_ "We're not fighting, Aidan. We're playing." Axel got me in a head lock and gave me a noogie. He wore a simple black robe like the Organization did. I knew _

_he was a part of it, but no harm no foul right?_

_ I struggled out of his strong grip. "Your kind of play is different than anything I know you bizarre red head. Got it memorized?"_

_ "That's my line!" Axel whined and made a hurt face._

_ Aidan and I rolled our eyes. I saw the palace a few meters away. "Race you to the palace!" I took off before they could register what I said._

_ "Hey! Wait up! No fair Zara!" I heard Aidan call._

_ I turned around and back peddled. "Catch me if you can." I turned back around and continued to run. Right before I reached the palace doors, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me to the ground. I gave a squeak of surprise._

_ I heard Aidan's voice whisper in my ear, "Caught you, Zara Leviathan." Thankfully I was face down so he didn't see my fierce blush. He got off of me and offered his hand to help me up. I took it, but kept my blushing face down. "Are you all right?" He asked._

_ "What? Yeah, I'm fine." I tried to calm my blushing cheeks. He looked over and saw the red on my face. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly, I felt him kiss my cheek. I looked at him with surprise, my cheeks getting even redder._

_ He grabbed my hand and said, "Come on. Let's get inside."_

_ "Okay." I said. Before we walked in, Axel brushed past me in a hurry and glared at Aidan. "What was that about?" I asked._

_ "I don't know." Aidan shrugged and we walked in._

"So that's the Aidan you mumble about sometimes." Scarlet whispered.

"Yeah that's him." I smiled as I remembered him.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm getting there. There's more to tell than that." I continued the story. I started a few years later than the last story when we were about 13 and 19. Nobodies don't age right?

_ I looked through the balcony window at the clear, beautiful sky. All of a sudden, I heard the faint click of my door. A teen with spiky red hair came towards me and said "Sup Zara?"_

_ "Hello Axel." I replied._

_ He look embarrassed to say something. "C-could you sing that song again? It puts me at ease." He rubbed the back of his head._

_ I asked. "Had a rough day?" _

_ "Yeah." He replied with his emotionless eyes._

_ I nodded closed my eyes and sang, _"You say my love is all you need to see you through, but I know these words are not quite true. Here is the path your looking for. An open door, leading to worlds you long to explore. GO, if must move on alone. I'm gonna make it on my own. Kiss me goodbye, love's memories. Follow your heart and find your destiny. Don't shed a tear for love's mortality, for you put the dream in my reality."

_ "Bravo! That was beautiful, Zara!" Aidan walked in clapping._

_ "Hello Aidan!" I smiled and walked up to him. I saw Axel out of the corner of my eye. Axel sorta looked upset though I don't know why. _

_A few days later..._

_ Axel told me he needed to talk about something important to me. He told me to meet him at our private area: the Phont Coast. "Zara," He began._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I need a hug."_

_ "Okay..." As pulled me into a awkward position of hugging and standing in the water, he told me something that I never thought I'd hear._

_ "Zara... I care for, no more than that..." Axel whispered to me as he hugged me tighter. "I love you and I want to protect your kingdom from everything."_

_ I was speechless. I couldn't believe it. "No Axel. It can't be this way!" I pushed him away._

_ "I'm not done yet. Just hear me out." He stumbled on his words. "The Organization is torturing your people and they're stealing from you too." He said shakily lifted up my head._

_ "How could you hide this from me? Do know how much this could have helped me if you told my sooner?" I yelled at him._

_ Axel looked down and mumbled, "For more than a 100 years..."_

_ I fell down on the ground. "No... No... NO! My people trusted me like how I trusted you but you leave me no choice!" My hair turned pitch black when I'm angry._

_ "Zara! I couldn't tell you! I knew this was going to happen!"_

_ "Well it's to late now Axel!" I looked at him with raging eyes. I knew he was going to defeat me, but I still have a chance._

_ "So be it." He summoned Chakrams. I summoned my staff. It was dark on one side with a ruby in the middle with purple and blue and the top had a sapphire and was a golden color. The battle was about to begin..._

_ He threw his flamed-up Chakrams but I dodged just in time. _Click! Clash! Shwish!_ We collided our weapons. I looked at him with hate, but Axel's face was emotionless. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_ "It was to keep you safe!"_

_ "I have the right to know!" We withdrew form our collision. I changed my weapon into Light Arrows. Nobodies need darkness right? Light should effect him. I smirked and he stared at the arrows. I got 3 of them ready. A moment of awkward silence before I shot the arrows really fast, I mean like light speed. One of them got his leg. _

_ "Ah!" He growled at me and threw his Chakrams at me. They almost hit my face. He tried to kick me, but I returned with a punch. _POW!_ He rubbed his cheek, "OWW! Man your good Zara, but are good enough to stop me?"_

_ "Sure I am. I'm so strong you wouldn't, lay a finger on me." I bluffed. I knew he was too strong for me. _Clash!_ The sound of collisions flew in the air and I sent some holy spells. Axel ran towards me so fast I couldn't dodge it fast enough and his Chakrams cut my side. "Ah!" I laid on the floor, holding my wound._

_ "What? Have you had enough already Zara? I told you that I'm stronger than you. Got it memorized?" I hate when he says that. He was walking towards me. Then, at the right moment, I side kicked his legs. He fell to the ground. As I could no longer trust him or Organization XIII. I tried limping all the way to the plains. There's a village there. I could stop there to take care of this wound. God, I must be losing a lot of blood! There's a lot on my hands and robe._

'Aw, man! Don't pass out here!'_ I thought and I hid behind a rock, or more of a cave area. There was some water, thankfully, and I used the water and my hair to heal my wound. My hair can heal light cuts, but I need water for bigger ones. I saw Axel talking to some one in the distance. I looked closer and it was Xemnas! _

_ "Did you defeat the princess? The only way to get Kingdom Hearts is to defeat her!" Xemnas said._

_ "Well that's hard if she's hiding." Axel said nervously._

_ "You incompetent fool! You sure you can defeat her?" Xemnas glared at Axel._

_ "Yes, Xemnas."_

_ "Are you sure? You don't look like it. Wait, don't tell me you fell in love with her!" Xemnas laughed. "We're Nobodies! We can't fall in love! We have no heart!" His expression turned serious. "Do kill her or I will have someone else do it for you. Then he disappeared._

_ After he disappeared, I made a break for it. I thought I was safe, but Axel saw me and started to run after me. He got close enough to use the move "Blades of Furry." Six blades that were lit up with fire, shot me back and I fell. Axel came behind me and said, "I'm sorry," in a hushed voice. He stabbed me in the back with a knife. Axel picked me up and I coughed out some blood. "Whoa Zara! Don't get me bloody!" I don't know why he's still funny when I'm on the verge of dying! I sorta passed then. When I awoke, Axel was carrying me and we were near the entrance of the secret passage way into the palace gardens._

_ He walked towards the entrance and I asked him, "Why Axel, why?" He just kept quiet. He got in and carried me towards the field of flowers and set me there. "Axel..."_

_ "Sh!" He glanced around nervously._

_ "Im sorry okay! I know that you won't forgive me, but I know that we'll meet again." He kissed my forehead and left. Just before Axel left I sang something he will never forget._

... Kiss me goodbye, Love's memories. For you,put the dream in my reality...

_ "Goodbye Zara. I know that will meet again."_

"Was he right?" Scarlet asked excitedly. She always did love a story with fighting and some romance.

"Not yet, but who knows. He could be one day." I replied. "This one's really sad for me, and it took place about 1,000 years ago, when I fell into the almost pause of life."

_ "Come on Aidan! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I called to my friend. We had grown up from little kids to teens at the age of 14. Aidan was now almost a foot taller than me._

_ "Hold your horses, I'm coming." He yelled up the huge hill I beat him up._

_ I stomped my foot impatiently. "It's going to be over soon! I don't want us to miss it because you were too slow!"_

_ I heard him grunt and reach the top. "I'm here. So what-" Aidan cut himself off when he saw where we were. The people in our palace called it Sunhill for a very good reason. When you get to the top of the 90 foot hill, you can see the most amazing sunset that anyone has ever seen. The colors morph together to form a perfect blend. It's said that if you watch it up there with someone you love, you two will be together forever._

_ "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" I smirked at him._

_ He was breath taken. He shrugged and said, "I've seen prettier."_

_ I gasped. "Where?"_

_ He glanced down into my eyes and said, "Not where. I've seen someone more beautiful than this. You."_

_ I blushed fiercely and hid my face from the cute guy standing next to me. I quietly spread the blue blanket Aidan carried up with our kingdom's symbol; the sun colliding with the moon. I sat down silently and Aidan sat down close to me. Aidan smirked at me and slowly put his arm around me. I blushed and he just chuckled. When his laughter died down, he cupped my chin in his hand and said, "Zara, I love you." He captured my lips before I could answer._

_ I broke apart our kiss and said, "I love you too Aidan." We laid back on the blanket and watched the sunset fade into the night._

"Aw! That's so cute!" Scarlet interrupted my story.

"Yeah. It was beautiful, but cliché." I sighed. "I should have known it wouldn't last long."

"What happened?" Scarlet asked.

"Something big. Huge in fact, and it happened that same night..."

_ Aidan and I were about to walk back into the palace after leaving/rolling down Sunhill. When we were no more than a yard away, a high pitched scream rang into the night. "Emily!" I recognized my sister's scream. I ran in while Aidan yelled at me to come back. _'My sister's in trouble! She only screams like that in real danger!'_ The thought barely whizzed in my head. I was sprinting to see what happened. "Emily!" I burst into my sister's pink room. There was a trail of crimson on the floor leading to her bed. My breath hitched in horror as I saw the bloodied body of a young girl, only 12, with long, flowing brown hair and hazel eyes that would never see again. She wore a now dyed red and yellow robe with a golden belt and golden sandals. The girl was dead, and named Emily Leviathan; my younger sister. My sister who looked up to me as not only an older sister but a heroine. I felt the warm tears start flowing down my dark cheek. Emily and I even had the same skin color. I shook my head. _'No time to mope. The murderer might still be around... Wait, my sister is the youngest member. Why would they kill her unless...'_ I realized something dreadful in my train of thoughts. "MOM! DAD!" I screamed and ran to the throne room._

_ "Slow down Zara!" I heard Aidan pant._

_ I ignored his plea and kept running. _'No, no, no, no! Please! Don't let me be right.'_ I silently prayed. I slowed slightly in front of a gigantic blue and golden door with a huge version of the our kingdom's symbol of the sun and the moon. I threw open the door and yelled, "MOM! DAD!" I saw them in their thrones. For a second, I thought they were dead until I saw my mom look at me with surprise._

_ "Zara, what is it?" Her brown eyes looked worried._

_ I took a second for me to catch my breath. "It's Emily. Someone snuck in and killed her!"_

_ "What?" Mom exclaimed and ran her hand through her long, straight black hair in thought._

_ I looked over at Dad to see his reaction. His face was emotionless, his brown eyes cold. I expected him to stroke his light brown beard that had a slight hint of grey that matched his hair. He just had his hands on his loose fitting red robe with tiger designs on it and a golden belt like mine. Our kingdom is really into the golden belts, huh?_

_ Mom squeezed her blue robe that matched Dad's. Mom wore a golden crown with black pearls in it while Dad wore a crown that was larger than Mom's and had a darker gold in it where Mom had black pearls. "Guard! Increase security outside the castle! No wait, what if the killer is still in here? Oh, what am I going to do?" Mom panicked._

_ "We could sweep the castle." I suggested. I looked at Mom with hope. She just looked at me. Then I noticed something. Her eyes, which were bright with worry and thought, were now dull. My eyes widened and I ran over to them and shook them. Dad's head rolled to reveal a knife in the back of the head and Mom had an identical knife in the neck. I pulled the knifes out and blood poured out. The knifes had a recently sharpened tip and the handles were black with still warm blood on the entire blade and a bit of the handles. The handles had a faint design of leopards on it. I clutched the blades in my hand. My belt had a pocket for weapons like this. I put it in there and cried. Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone behind me. I jumped forward and turned on one foot, but I saw no one. Confused, I looked all around the room for any sign of anyone being here and found none. "That's weird." I mumbled._

_ I heard the sound of the large doors opening and jumped around. I saw Aidan come running in, out of breath. "Zara... What's wrong?"_

_ I showed him my parents' bodies. His gray eyes widened in horror and looked at me like _'What the heck happened here?'

_ "I found them like this." I explained. I felt tears start rushing down my face. I knelt down on the floor unconsciously. My hands flew up to my face to hide my tears._

_ "Zara..." I heard Aidan breathe, but not for long. I heard a crack of bone and Aidan yelp. I turned around and cleared my blurry eyes._

_ My breath hitched as I saw Aidan fall to the ground. "Aidan!" I jumped up and took a step to help him. Then I saw them, or should I say her. She had shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore all black with only her hair and eyes showing. That's why I couldn't see her! The rest of the room was dark! She glared at me after she looked up from Aidan._

_ "Don't worry. I didn't kill your boyfriend. He's no use to my mission." Her voice slithered like a snake's hiss._

_ "Who are you?" I whispered._

_ I could almost see her smirk from under her mask. "You don't need to know." She disappeared from my sight. Her voice sounded behind me, "It'll be too late for you anyway." I felt the back of a blade pound into my head. My head felt like it was splitting with the pain that shot through me. I heard her footsteps walk away quietly. My vision was getting eaten away by darkness. I saw Aidan still on the ground a couple of yards away. I started to crawl to him. The darkness had just about taken over my vision and I was still a foot away from reaching him. "Aidan..." I breathed before I was swallowed up._

"Whoa, wait what?" Scarlet fell off a log we sat on because she leaned forward with every word of my story. "Ow..." She rubbed her head. I laughed until she gave me a warning glare.

"I'm not done yet." I murmured.

_ I slowly felt my body returning to Earth. My vision slowly came back. I groaned at the splitting pain in my head. Then I remembered. Emily, Mom, Dad, Aidan... I flew up just to fall back down in dizziness. I looked around and almost fainted at what I saw. I was still in the castle, but it was completely in ruin. The ceiling, once beautifully crafted with the constellations and the sun patterns, was hanging in clumps and letting the weather get in. Luckily, it was sunny on this day. The floor was now a moldy green and the walls were crumbling. I saw the thrones still there, but the bodies of my parents gone and not even skeletons remained. I saw even Aidan gone. _'If they got them, why did they leave me? And why is the castle is ruin?'_ I had so many questions, my mind wanted to explode. No, wait, that was the pain._

_ "Well, I'll be... Princess Zara? Are you awake and alive?" The voice of an old man sounded behind me. I got up and spun around and faced him. He had silver hair and wrinkles over his dark skin. His blue eyes barely showed from under his wrinkles and showed complete shock yet had a hint of knowing in them._

_ "Yeah... Do I know you?" This man was a complete stranger to me._

_ "Well, you should have known my great grandfather. He was the advisor to your parents, if I'm not mistaken." He chuckled._

_ "You knew Saien?" Now that I looked closer, her did resemble the blonde haired blue eyed man who helped my parents... Very slightly though..._

_ "Yup." He nodded. "My name is Ourica."_

_ "Do you know what happened here?" I was more worried than anything. "Where are my parents? Where's Aidan?" When I said his name, the image of Aidan appeared in my head. His navy black hair and shinning gray eyes, his caring smile, everything. I missed him._

_ "Well, a group of people came and attacked about 1,000 years ago and did this. No one knew that your parents had died so they fought. When word came that you all had fallen, they gave up after they buried them. They found you and Aidan and thought you two were dead, until they saw you breathing. They tried waking up you and Aidan but nothing worked. By the time they set you down here, the raiders came and killed them. You two survived because they thought you were already dead." He explained._

_ "My people were... Slaughtered?" He nodded. Then another thought hit me. "Then why isn't Aidan here?"_

_ "I don't know. Every day, I come by here to see if you woke up. One day, Aidan was just gone. As far as I know, he might be dead." Ourica explained flatly._

_ I fell to my knees. "Aidan's dead?" The tears fell down._

_ "Hey hey hey, no need to cry!" Ourica walked over to me with his walking stick and patted me on the back. When I wouldn't stop, he whacked me with his walking stick._

_ "Ow! What the heck was that for?" I glared up at him while rubbing my head that was in even MORE pain._

_ "You have to get over Aidan's possible death!" He explained harshly. "Put yourself to use during this time! You haven't been moving for 1,000 years!"_

_ "What can I do then? I don't know anything about this world now!"_

_ "Start by putting your fighting skills to use! Become the protector of the Nobodies!"_

_ "But that would mean-"_

_ "I know. You'll have to see Axel again."_

_ "How did-"_

_ "The knowledge of everything about you, princess, has been passed down in my family."_

_ "WILL YOU LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE? YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" I yelled._

_ "Sorry. Anyway," Ourica looked at me intently with his half cover blue eyes. "become the protector of the Nobodies. I know someone wants to destroy them. Particularly, Organization XIII."_

_ "Organization XIII! Oh no." I breathed._

_ "Yes yes, I know. Axel's in that organization." He tried to mimic my voice but just sounded like an old lady. "You forget, not only Axel is there, but a few new friends will be there in a few years." He just walked away after that._

_ "Wait! I still have more questions!" I called after him._

_ "You'll have to find that out, yourself." He disappeared out the door. I ran out there and he was gone. "Crazy old man..." I mumbled and set off on my new journey not as Princess Zara Leviathan, but as Zara, the girl with a new chance at life._

"Wait, if you're supposed to be fighting us, then why are you here?" Scarlet asked me.

"First, are you completely loyal to this place?" I questioned.

"Oh heck no! I hate this place!" Scarlet motioned in the direction of camp.

"Well, in truth, I'm a spy here. I'm planning on meeting some of the members and telling them Organization Knight's plan." I explained hesitantly.

Scarlet got a smile on her face. "Count me in."

"What?"

"I'm joining your spying mission." She clarified.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because... Um... Oh fine." I gave up.

"YES!" She leapt up in the air.

"Okay okay. Calm down. One more story." I saw the sun about to rise through the tree tops. Scarlet sat down and listened intently.

_ I sat in the train headed to a few stops, one of them Twilight Town and another a place right outside the forest I had decided to go to and looked out the window. I never got over the death of Aidan, but I had to move on like Ourica told me. I am the protector of the Nobodies. I took out some food from my leather satchel I bought after I earned a few munny; some slices of bread, cheese, some oranges, and 5 hunks of chocolate bars. I was eating some of the bread when I saw a little girl. I don't remember what she looked like, but she was about five or six years old. "Get out of here you little beggar!" An old man said as he threw her out to the side of the train. She didn't look frail enough for a beggar though. _

_ Anyway, I motioned for her to come over to me. She walked hesitantly over until she saw what was in my hand for her. I gave her some of my food and she said, "Thank you!" She started to eat. She stared at me for a moment after finishing. She asked, "Why do you look so sad, and why do you have blue stuff in your hair? I've never seen that before, or the type of clothes you're wearing."_

_ I sighed and told her, "Something happened, but I don't want to talk about it. You're too little to understand." She looked at me as if she knew what happened. She continued to look at my blue streaks with wonder. "You look puzzled for the blue hair part. Watch." I took her hand, which had a cut on it, and wrapped my hair around it. I said some ancient words, and the blue streaks glowed gold and her cut healed. _

_ "Wow! That's so cool! Thank you!" She looked up at me with awe._

_ "Now stopping for Twilight Town." The captain said over the intercom. _

_ "Well, I have to go." The little girl said. "Bye-bye!" She waved at me._

_ "Goodbye!" I replied. "I hope you have a safe path little one." I mumbled as the train's doors closed after the little girl. Little did I know, I would meet that girl again some day... And I would become part of her crazy journey with her best friends..._

"How'd you know you'd meet her again?" Scarlet asked.

"It's just one of those feelings you get. Like, you feel something is going to happen later." I explained.

"Oh okay." Scarlet mumbled, still going over the very long winded story I just told her.

"Come on. Time to get back to camp. It's almost time for your training." I stood up and walked back into camp with Scarlet behind me.

Can any of you guess who the assassin or the little girl were? If you have a guess, put it in a review and I'll put your name in my story somewhere. :)


	8. Chapter 7: Stupid Emotions

Here's chapter 7. With all of the characters in this chapter, the next one will heat up and the story line will take off.

Who's going to say the disclaimer?

Xybaile: I will. Violet Eclipse 1314 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: *Pats her on the head* Good Nobody.

Xybaile: -_-+

Chapter 7: Stupid Emotions...

Irmax and Axel walked through the town of Agrabah on a mission after three weeks of doing missions together and found no one. "Why are we here again?" Irmax muttered.

"I honestly don't know." Axel scratched the back of his head. "Saïx shoved us through before he told me."

"Well." Irmax crossed her arms over her chest. "Leave us in the dark much?"

Axel laughed and walked to the desert outside of the town. "Ever notice there's hardly anybody in this town?"

"Axel, we're in a desert... Who would WANT to live in this town?" Irmax joked.

"Guess you're right." Axel laughed. Without warning, a giant, sand colored Heartless that looked like a mix between a worm and a dragon threw Axel into the air with it's claws. Axel screamed in pain and surprise.

"Axel!" Irmax screamed. The Heartless kept batting him in the air until his skin was the same shade as his hair. Irmax shot a powerful amount of fire at the Heartless, causing it to drop Axel. He fell from the height of 2 houses and hit the sand with a sickening thud. Irmax ran over to him and stood between him and the Heartless.

"Kid," Axel coughed weakly while supporting himself up on one arm. "The only thing you can save me from is boredom." Axel's green eyes began to close and he fell weak on the sand.

Irmax growled in rage. _'That Heartless is going down!' _Irmax thought and had fire appearing out of one hand and water in the other. You do not want to see Irmax ticked at you... That Heartless was about to find out why. Irmax shot the fire and water in a interweaving attack she called, "The Burning Wave." It hit the Heartless spot on. The Heartless jumped back to recover, but never got a chance. Irmax's brown eyes were blazing with the same heat as her fire. She fired a stream of high powered water then fire at the Heartless again and again until it died. Irmax moved her light brown hair out of her eyes and ran back over to Axel. "Axel! Axel wake up! You have to wake up! Come on! Commit it to memory that you have to wake up!" She shook him desperately. Irmax hesitantly used Cure even though she was never good at noncombat magic. Axel slowly let out a groan. Irmax looked at him hopefully.

"Well, what do you know?" Axel laughed. "You can save me from more than just boredom."

Irmax hugged him close and said, "Don't do that again. You know I suck at healing magic."

Axel separated the hug and said, "You know what? I think I'm in love." Axel pulled Irmax in for a quick first kiss for both of them. Irmax's eyes widened in surprise, then closed and kissed him back. When they broke apart, Irmax smirked at him. She got up and RTCd, leaving him behind.

Axel got up and scratched the back of his head. "Does that mean she likes me too?"

Later, Axel walked into Irmax's room where she was relaxing on her bed. "Does that mean you like me too?"

Irmax smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you like me."

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me back!" Axel pointed accusingly. "You can't kiss back like that unless you like me!" When no reply came from Irmax, he walked over and ruffled her hair. "See you at dinner." He breathed in her ear and walked out of the room.

After he left, Irmax smirked and closed her eyes.

Xybaile's POV

I've learned one unexpected fact about Nobodies in my three weeks in the Organization; we can feel love. Honest to Kingdom Hearts love. How I found out? I fell for Roxas. I'd never tell him though. He'd think I'm crazy. One problem, I have a feeling I'm not the only one who likes him. Ironically, I think the other person is one of my best friends, Xion. I'm so confused! Gr. I just want to know what he thinks...

Moving on.

...Tikal, Irmax, and I were just chatting at the diner table after our missions when Irmax and I chorused, "I found out we can feel love. Who are you in love with? I asked you first! ANSWER ME!" We glared at each other over Tikal's head.

Tikal sweat dropped and said, "First, can you sit down and not glare over me?" We sat down and Tikal continued, "Irmax, you go first." Tikal sighed in relief when Irmax calmed down.

I took a sip of my drink right when Irmax whispered, "I think I like Axel." Not smart on my part. I did a spit take... On Marluxia.

I coughed a bit before saying, "Sorry Marluxia." While forcing my laughter down.

"Not," He wiped his eyes clear of my soda. "Cool." He flicked it off of his fingers and walked away like a disgusted drama queen girl.

"Is it just me, or is he more like a girl or a gay guy?" Tikal and Irmax laughed. "No seriously, I think I saw him hitting on Zexion."

Zexion walked past us, rubbing his temples as if he was trying to get an image out of his head. "He was. Oh dear God he was."

Irmax, Tikal, and I widened our eyes in shock and looked at each other. "Moving on..." Irmax and Tikal nodded in agreement. "What's this about you liking- mhmph!" Irmax put her hand over my mouth. I took her hand off my mouth and said, "Oh you aren't."

She covered my mouth again and said, "Oh yes I am." She pulled me and Tikal by our shirts.

She dragged us past Roxas and he mouthed, "Again?"

My eyes were slits and I nodded and said, "I've gotten used to it." She also dragged us past Xion, who just shook her head and smiled. Irmax dragged us into her room and literally threw us onto her bed. Tikal and I twisted in mid air so that we landed in a comfortable sitting position. Totally the first time right. *sarcasm*

Irmax shut and locked her door so no one could hear. "Guys, I think I'm in love with Axel."

"Why?" I asked in a tone that said, 'Why-him?-What?-I'm-curious.'

"Because I was scared he was going to die today and..." Her eyes darted around the room in embarrassment. Wait, Irmax can feel embarrassed? Make that two things I've learned. "He kissed me and I liked it." She rocked on her heels.

"What?" Tikal and I chorused. We laid full out on her bed with our heads on our fists. "Tell us more."

"First, you guys always work in sync when it comes to this stuff don't you?" Tikal and I nodded at the same time. "Alright then." Irmax sat on her chair the wrong but fun way. "You see, Axel got sneak attacked by a Heartless and I beat it. I then healed him and he kissed me."

"Like on the lips or cheek?" Tikal asked.

"Lips."

"I think it was more of a thank you kiss." I flicked my hand dismissively.

"He came into my room after and said, 'Does that mean you like me too?'" Irmax coughed while trying to imitate his voice.

Tikal and I giggled. "That changes things."

All three of us talked about it until Irmax said, "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Who do you like Xy?" Irmax said.

"Oh, that's right. You never told us!" Tikal got even more excited, if even possible.

"Well, um-"

"It's Roxas isn't it?" Irmax cut me off.

"How'd you know?" I yelled at her.

"I didn't. You just clarified." Irmax gave me her famous 'I-got-you!' look.

I glared at her and said, "I hate it when you do that."

"Ugh. I know it's next to impossible for me to reach overload on this topic, but I think I have." Tikal flopped on the bed dramatically.

"You have a better topic?" I challenged.

"Yes I do. I heard there's a new girl here."

"Oh thank god. We're not the newest anymore." Irmax mumbled.

"How come no one ever tells me this stuff?" I complained.

"Because you never listen."

"Huh? I wasn't paying attention." I joked. Tikal glared at me and mumbled something along the lines of, "Case in point." I laughed, "Kidding."

"What's that sound?" Irmax suddenly said.

Tikal and I shut up and listened for what Irmax was talking about. I heard the faint sound of songs being played on the guitar. "Sounds like Demyx playing Guitar Hero."

"I hear two guitars." Irmax unlocked her room and walked toward the sound. We wound up in the main room and saw a girl playing with Demyx and actually keeping up with him! No one could do that!

"Man, she's good." I breathed. Irmax and Tikal nodded in agreement. She was a red head with hair that ended about her shoulder blades. I saw her chocolate eyes darting from note to note on the screen in concentration. Soon, the end of the song came and she and Demyx got the exact same score. I walked over there and said, "Wow! You're really good."

"Thanks." She said in her quiet voice. She put down the controller and said, "I'm Xelna and I'm new here."

I led her over to Irmax and Tikal and said, "My name's Xybaile, that's Irmax (don't get her mad) and that's Tikal(Whatever you do, don't give her sugar)."

We talked and found out that Xelna also doesn't remember anything from her past.

Then, blah blah blah, fell asleep, blah blah blah, here, the next day on the clock tower where Irmax and Xion had already left. ^-^

Axel got up and left, leaving me and Roxas alone on top of the clock tower. I kept my eyes on the sun set as I ate my ice cream. I felt my cheeks heat up. _'Snap out of it! You've been alone with him before.' _I scolded myself.

"We're best friends right? If I told you a secret, you wouldn't tell any one right?" Roxas said suddenly.

"Of course." I glanced over at him. The sun set gave this heroic look to him. He looked very serious(and cute).

Then Roxas said three words that filled me with three emotions Axel told me about, but I never thought I'd feel. Hurt, Betrayal, and Rage.

"I'm dating Xion."

Xybaile:... T.T

Me: What wrong?

Xybaile: I feel heartbroken.

Me: -_- You do know-

Zara: *Puts her hand over my mouth* Don't spoil it!

Me: -_- I get mistreated by my own characters...


	9. Chapter 8: The Secret Has Been Revealed

Xybaile: Hey can I-

Me: No, you cannot kill Xion.

Xybaile: ... Dang it.

Me: -_- Just say the disclaimer.

Tikal: I'll do it while Xybaile's trying to get out of Irmax's grip because she tried to sneak away and kill Xion. Violet Eclipse 1314 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

Me: Than- wait XYBAILE! Oh, and sorry if it sucks I wrote it in one day.^-^ NOW GET BACK HERE XYBAILE!

Chapter 8: The Secret Has Been Revealed

"C-can you repeat that?" I stuttered, begging in my head to have heard him wrong.

"I'm dating Xion." Roxas repeated. "You think I'm crazy right? That Nobodies don't have a heart."

I didn't answer his question. I got up and left him, letting my ice cream fall to the ground. "Xybaile wait!" I heard him run after me. I opened the corridor and walked in. I felt the warm, salty tears beginning in my eyes. I fought to hold them back while keeping my hazel eyes clear.

"Xybaile! What's wrong?" Demyx said as I passed him on the way to my room. I had become quick friends with lazy sitar player, but even he didn't know why I would be crying.

I walked past him with a quiet, "Nothing you'd understand. Sorry." I felt his gaze burn into my back as I walked down the hall into my room. I closed and locked my door before collapsing on my bed, letting my tears fall.

Roxas's POV

What is with her? Fine one minute, I tell her my and Xion's secret, and she gives me the cold shoulder and leaves! I ran after her but she didn't even turn around. I ran through the corridor and found Xion in her room. _'I'll get her to talk to Xybaile!' _I quickly thought. "Hey, Xion. Can you do me a favor?"

"What's up?" Xion got off of her bed and walked over to me.

"I told Xy our secret an-"

"You told her? Smarter choice than telling Axel." Xion remembered how he crushed us together in happiness.

I felt the pain in my back return remembering that and continued, "Yeah, and now she won't talk to me! Can you find out why?"

Xion looked at me for a second and said, "Sure. I'll go see."

"Thanks." I smiled as she walked into Xybaile's room.

I heard a few muffled yells but I didn't pay enough attention to hear what they were saying. A few minutes later, Xion walked out and said, "I know why."

"Well?"

"I'm not telling you." Xion smiled innocently.

"What? Why not?" I begged.

Her smile grew and she said, "You're such a boy." She walked ahead of me.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" I ran up to her.

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Y-No."

Xybaile's POV

_'I can't believe it! She beat me to him. How come my life is so weird?' _A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I whipped away my tears as Xion walked in.

"You okay Xy?" She asked.

"Get out!" I yelled at her when she closed my door.

"But-"

"Get out! You're part of the reason I'm like this! Get out!" I threw my pillow at her, cursing at her a mile a minute in my head.

"Listen to me Xy!" Xion yelled, her blue eyes blazed. I shut up but continued to glare at her. "You like Roxas like I do, don't you?" Xion asked.

"..."

"Answer me!" The tone Xion used was one I never heard from her so I reluctantly answered.

"Yes." I refused to make eye contact now. I felt Xion glare into the side of my face because I turned my head away from her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her leave with a mad look on her face but turned it into a normal look as she closed my door. I ran over and put my ear against the door. _'Please don't tell him. Please don't tell him.' _I silently begged. Xion talked with Roxas for a second but then walked away by the sound of her footsteps. I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked back over to my bed and plopped down on it. I began, much against my will, to remember the times I had with Roxas. The faintest smile played on my lips as I remembered one.

_"This one time, Axel almost burnt my hair off!" Roxas said between his laughs._

_ I laughed harder, if even possible, and managed to say, "How'd he do that?"_

_ "He was playing with fire and some accidently shot in my direction." Roxas pretended to duck and pretended his hand was fire and a tip got his hair. "I ran around looking for water when Demyx sprayed me to put it out._

_ I laughed so hard that when I bent forward, I lost my balance. My eyes widened and I stopped laughing. I yelped and slid off the tower. "XY!" Roxas yelled and grabbed my hand. He slowly helped me up and I clung to his arm when I got back up. "Are you okay?" I saw worry in his blue eyes and the faintest hint of pink on his cheeks._

_ "I-I think so." I mumbled. Roxas suddenly pulled me into a deep hug and clung onto me. "R-Roxas?"_

_ "Don't ever do that again." He breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine._

_ I hugged him back and said, "I wont. I promise."_

I felt the tears come again, knowing that that promise I made was just a promise for a friend, someone who didn't feel like I did. I heard another knock on my door followed by Demyx's voice saying, "Yo Xy, can I come in."

"Yeah." I said to one of my best friends.

His eyes glittered with worry. "Xion said I should come talk to you. What's up?" He sat on my bed next to me.

I hugged him and broke down. "If I told you something, would you not call me crazy and not tell anyone?" I felt Demyx shake his head up and down. "Roxas loves Xion, but he d-doesn't see how I feel. I love him but he doesn't like me more than a friend." I sobbed, getting Demyx's shirt wet.

"That's got to suck." Demyx said in a sympathetic tone. I shook my head in agreement. "I agree that we might not have a heart, but the feelings are still there. Just because they don't have a certain place to reside in, doesn't mean they're gone completely. It's just subtle until they show themselves an-"

I felt my body grow weak and my eyes close. Soon, I had cried myself to sleep.

Demyx's POV

As I was purposely rambling on about feelings with out a heart, I felt Xybaile's grip weaken and then heard her breathing softly. I breathed a sigh of relief and laid her out on her bed. "Goodnight Xybaile. Sweet dreams."

Me: Aw, Demyx, you can show care for more than just your sitar.

Demyx: ^-^ wait hey!

Me: ^-^ Kidding.

Xybaile: HOW DARE YOU NOT LET ME GET ROXAS! D: *Pulls out her weapon*

Me: 0.o R&R AND I'LL UPDATE IF I EVER GET BACK ALIVE! *Runs away*


	10. Chapter 9: Surprise Alliances

**Me: Yes! I made it out alive!**

**Xybaile: -_-+ You just had to tie me to a chair over a shark tank...**

**Me: O.O *Puts a screen up so you can't see her* Anyway... n.n' I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Chapter 9: Surprise Alliances

I woke up, exhausted as if I never slept. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I slowly went back to sleep peacefully... Until water sprayed on my face. "Ah!" I jumped off my bed and slapped whoever was spraying me.

"Ow! Man, I thought we were friends!" Demyx rubbed his cheek with a new red hand print.

I nervously laughed, "Sorry Demyx. First reaction?"

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Let's go get-" I was cut off at more spray coming at me. I put my hands up and managed to say, "Demyx! I told you to stop!"

"I'm not doing that." Demyx said over the spray.

"Then who is?" I demanded.

The spray came to a stop followed by a voice saying, "Huh, looks like I control water." I cleared my eyes and saw Tikal standing in my door way looking at her hand.

"Never do that again..." I glared at her. Tikal got the hint and ran off. "So, ready for breakfast?" I asked Demyx cheerfully.

"Might want to dry yourself off first." Demyx laughed.

"Oh right, meet you there." I said and playfully pushed him out of my room. I grabbed a towel out of my closet and quickly dried myself off. I ran out of my room once I was ready and ran to the table. I stopped short when I saw Roxas holding Xion's hand under the table. I closed my eyes for a split second, then sat down.

"Hey Xy. You okay?" Roxas asked me. He looked at me with those brilliant blue eyes with that look of care for his friends, it cracked a place in my chest.

"Fine Roxas. Just fine." I mumbled. I looked down at the table and felt Roxas's eyes linger on me for one more second before returning to secretly glance at Xion.

Tikal looked at me, knowing I was lying. "What's really wrong?" She whispered.

"I can't tell you. I promised a friend." I whispered. She gave me a 'come on, Xy.' look that I ignored and soon it turned into a puppy dog look. "I said no." She glared at me and pouted, making me laugh.

After breakfast, Roxas and I went on a simple mission to collect hearts. No biggy right? Well, until the clock tower at least. We made the long climb that I'm used to by now and ate our ice cream in silence. "Okay Xy, I've head enough of this silence. What is wrong?" Roxas suddenly said, nearly dropping his ice cream in frustration.

I mumbled softly, "I like you."

"What was that?"

"I like you!" I yelled right as everyone else, including Tikal this time came. They froze and Axel dropped a stick of sea salt ice cream; their eyes wide. I blushed fiercely and said, "I have to go." I got up, my ice cream finished, and pushed my way through my friends. I dropped my stick while running. I didn't see the "Winner" printed on the stick, I just ran with a few tears rolling down my cheek making my vision and my purple eyes fuzzy. I heard the echoing of my steps and turned around and saw Irmax and Tikal following me. "Leave me alone!"

"Not on our lives." Tikal and Irmax chorused.

"I don't need you here!" I faltered in my step as I tripped over a rock. _'Where'd that come from?' _I struggled to regain my balance and Irmax and Tikal sped up and steadied me.

"I think you do." Irmax whispered. "You just tell Roxas about your feelings(and the fact that you can feel them) and then you run off. Talk to us."

"First, where'd this forest come from?" I looked forward and saw a forest.

"It's been there." Tikal said.

"Of course, and I haven't noticed." I mumbled.

Tikal smirked, "Of course you haven't! You're you!"

I glared at her. "Not helping."

"But this will!" Irmax suddenly started talking like a young kid. "Huh, wha' was dat? I felt somethin' land on ma head. Wha' was dat?" She looked up and said, "Uh oh. SQUIRREL ATTACK!" She ran off and left me and Tikal falling to the ground because we laughed so hard.

"Yup... That worked." I managed to say through laughs.

Irmax came running back and put up a double victory sign and smiled. "Ha!"

I opened my eyes that had closed in my laughter and saw something in the tree's branches above us. I stopped laughing and looked up curiously. "Huh?"

"What are you looking at Xy?" Tikal asked when her laughter died down. I pointed up and she looked too.

_'Wait, did something just move up there?' _I thought a split second before two girls jumped out of the tree. One wore a white robe with loose flowing sleeves and a golden belt to hold it in place that contrasted with her tanned skin. The other had on a black t-shirt and black jeans that contrasted with her mid way tan and white skin. The first had long, dark brown hair and blue eyes that looked sad in one and pure hope in another. The other one had black hair with blue and white streaks and brown eyes. They were about the same height but the second one was ever so slightly taller.

"What are you doing here near our woods?" The second asked in a fighting stance.

I scrambled up and stood next to Irmax while Tikal did the same. "Who are you?"

"Answer my question first." The second growled.

"We were just walking around when we ended up here." I said. True we weren't _walking _but like anyone would be able to tell.

"Then how come you were running when you came over here?"

... HOW? "How can you tell?"

"We were on boarder patrol." The second rolled her eyes. I just looked at the second one and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the first one look at me like she was trying to remember something.

I looked over at her and she gasped, "Wait, you're that girl from the train!"

I blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

She then turned to Irmax. "And you're the girl who killed my family!" Hysteria blazed in her blue eyes, almost covering the sadness and hope. "How come you left me alive and everyone else dead?"

The second held the first back from attacking Irmax. "Whoa Zara! She's probably not! That was like a thousand years ago right?"

"What was a thousand years ago?" I was getting really confused by this pair. "Who are you?"

"Now is as good a time as any I guess. My name is Scarlet and my friend here is Zara." Scarlet struggled to calm Zara.

"Why?" Zara was yelling hysterically while glaring at Irmax.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Irmax yelled.

Zara calmed down a bit and said, "You look just like the girl who killed my family."

Tikal spoke up before Irmax could talk. "Maybe it was her in some sort of past life." We all looked at Tikal in confusion. "What? It could happen."

"She has a point." Scarlet said. "It is possible. Maybe the killer's heart moved from a Heartless to a person over and over again until it ended into a Nobody."

"Wait, you guys are with Organization XIII right?" Zara asked suddenly. Tikal, Irmax, and I glanced at each other before nodding. "Then, I have a proposition for you."

"I refuse to join where ever you come from." I said.

"I wasn't going to say that." Zara glared at me. "One of my first friends is in your Organization. Where we're from, our leader is plotting against your Organization but we don't know what. Scarlet and I will be like the spies and we'll tell you when and what they're planning to do."

"So, you guys risk your butts to save Organization XIII when we're supposed to be your enemy?" I asked. They nodded and I said, "As long as no one dies."

"Alright. Meet back here tomorrow around this time." Zara said.

"Okay." Tikal, Irmax, and I replied.

"See you later." With that, the pair ran off into the forest.

"Wait, I just thought of something..." Tikal said.

"A little late you know." I said.

"I know, but what if a message is written and one of their team members find it?"

"We need code names." The three of us said simultaneously and walked back to where the dark corridor was as the sun set another good bye to the town for today. By the time it rose again in the morning, we would have a secret name and will be different in a way.

**God! It's been forever(or at least it seems like it) since I've updated this!**

**Xybaile: CAN SOMEONE UNTIE ME HERE?**

**Me: ^-^' Right. Sorry. Uh, on second thought, with that look in your eyes no I won't.**

**Xybaile: I won't kill or injure you.**

**Me: Fine. *Unties her***

**Xybaile: Thanks *Punches me* I never said anything about hurting you.**

**Me: Having a Nobody sucks... Bye for now! R&R People.**

**Xybaile: And I won't have to kill VE 1314. ^-^**

**Me: 0.0**


	11. Chapter 10: Day Off

**Me: I'm back!**

**Xybaile: Dang it...**

**Me: -_-+ Say the disclaimer.**

**Xybaile: My stupid Somebody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. Happy?**

**Me: Please excuse me while I go kill her. GET BACK HERE XYBAILE!**

**Roxas: *eats popcorn while watching* A story and a show! Nice!**

**Me: One more thing! I finally got to double digits! *Ties Xybaile to a chair***

* * *

Chapter 10: Day Off

"Xybaile! Wake up already!"

"No..." I groaned.

"Don't make me get Tikal."

"I'm up!" I jumped up on my bed. I looked down at Irmax smirking. "What's that look for?" I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Tikal already left for her mission."

"I'm so going to kill you when- I slept that late?" I ran out of my room with Irmax laughing behind. I flew past Roxas on the way to Saïx for a mission.

"Hey Xy, where are you going?" Roxas called.

"I slept late and need to get my mission!"

"I thought Irmax told you we had the day off!" I looked at Roxas in confusion.

"IRMAX!" I yelled and ran back to my room. A certain light brown haired nobody with brown eyes was laughing her lying little butt off. "You have three seconds to live..."

She looked up to me and managed to say, "You HAHA wouldn't be able HAHAHA to kill me."

"That's no- that's so true..." I mumbled. "By the way, where is Tikal? I haven't seen that glasses wearing blonde since yesterday."

"I don't know, probably in her room." Irmax shrugged and lied down on my bed.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable." I dragged her off of my bed. "You're worse than Axel."

Just then, a certain red head pyro walked by. "Hey! I heard that!" He ran over and got me in a head lock.

I laughed and said, "I take it back! You're the laziest pyro!"

"Got it memorized?" Axel released me. "Now, I'm off to take a nap."

"Ditto." Irmax said.

I looked at Axel and pointed to Irmax. "I think that's yours. And she's just like you."

Irmax glared at me. "I'll take my cue." I watched them walk out and quickly pulled out my notebook. I found the page that had the names I worked on. I messily ripped it out of the purple notebook just as I heard a voice behind me saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

I jumped at looked at the certain blond haired boy who held my... er... um... I'll get back to you on that. "Nothing."

I swear he rolled his eyes. "Well, Xion and I are going to go out with Demyx, Zexion, Tikal, and the new girl. Wanna come?"

"Sure." I folded the paper and put it in my pocket. I closed my door and followed Roxas to Twilight Town.

"You gonna let me see that paper?" Roxas whispered to me.

I felt my face heat up and mumbled, "In your dreams."

He laughed and said, "Meet up at the clock tower before sunset." I blushed deeper and looked away. I nodded and walked away.

"Hey Xybaile." A quiet voice sounded behind me. I turned around and saw Xelna.

"Sup Xelna?" I nodded, hoping my new tomato face was back to normal.

"So, you like Roxas?" So much for my tomato face turning back to normal.

"Why do you say that?" I tried and failed miserably to fight back a blush.

"No reason." She laughed.

"Great way to make friends and influence enemies." I playfully nudged her.

We walked around my favorite town for a while with her. We walked past a music store and I gasped. "What is it?" Xelna asked.

"There's-there's-there's..." I couldn't get it out in my excitement.

"Don't make me hit you."

"How come all of my friends are violent?" I pointed in the window. "There's a purple guitar in there!" The guitar I pointed to was painted a dark purple. On the lower left side was a picture of a lily beginning to bloom. It was only 500 munny. I quickly checked in my purple wallet... What? Purple's my favorite color. "Yes! Just enough munny!" I ran in.

"Wait for me!" The door closed in Xelna's face. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" I called back. I ran up to the counter and said to the clerk, a teen aged girl with long dark brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes, "Excuse me?" She couldn't hear me with her giant headphones blasting some music. "Hello?" She blew a giant pink bubble. "PERSON!" She jumped and removed her headphones. She started coughing, or more like choking on her bubble gum. "Are you okay?"

"Bailey? I thought you died!" She said, banging on her chest.

"Who's Bailey?" I asked. "I just want to buy that purple guitar in the window."

She seemed to calm down a whole lot. She walked over to the window and took out the guitar. "5-500 munny." 'kay, so she's not totally okay... I gave her the munny and walked out with my new guitar.

Xelna was still rubbing her nose. "Man, you slam the door hard."

I was still looking at my new guitar. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "I see why you're friends with Demyx."

"That guy knows how to play!" Xelna gave me a weird look. "What?" It took me a second. "Not like that!"

"You said it!" Xelna laughed. I saw a card store and the time. "Hey Xel, it's almost sunset. I'll meet you at the clock tower." I checked my wallet and I had just enough munny for a card. One card for one someone. I walked in and picked out a special card meant for some Valentine's Day thing. I'll ask Axel about it later. The cashier looked at me in shock and I said, "Before you say anything, I already heard it. I'm not Bailey." He semi-calmed down, though looked a little freaked that I knew what I was going to say. I bought the card and wrote a message in it.

I walked happily to the clock tower. I looked up and saw only two people up there. I ran up to see who. Yeah, I would've been able to see from down there, but that's no fun. Besides, if it's Roxas, I want to give him the card. I peaked around the corner and saw it. I felt where my heart was crack again. I saw them... Kissing. It looked like it was a way to connect them forever. I held back the water threatening to overflow out of my eyes and made a Dark Corridor back to the Castle. I walked to one of the few places I felt calmer: Marluxia's garden. I hid under a tree next to a patch of purple flowers that haven't bloomed.

Some time later, I heard, "Xybaile? Are you here?"

My head shot up. I quickly snuck over to the wall by the pond and hid there, my card still clutched in my hand and my knees hugged to my chest. _'Go away Roxas... Please leave me alone...' _I silently begged.

"Xybaile? Where'd you go?" I heard desperation in his voice. I took a quick peak, to see those same purple flowers in full bloom. I looked right next to me and saw another one of those flowers in full bloom.

"Come on, she might just need some time to herself." I heard a voice that sounded like Demyx.

"I'll right Demyx." I heard Roxas sigh. I looked down next to me and saw a red hand made heart card with the words "Roxas + Xion" on it. I left it alone and began to let my tears flow again.

"Thought you'd be here." Demyx's voice surprised me. I looked up to him and he handed me my guitar. "I think you forgot this."

"Thanks Demyx." I sniffed.

He looked at me with sympathy. "Take care little musician." He patted my back.

"Thanks Demyx, for everything." I said. He nodded and got up. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"No problem Xy."

I picked up my guitar, I'm calling it my nickname, Violet Eclipse and walked into my room. As I sat down on my bed, I picked up my journal and began to write. I never let my card out of my hand.

Roxas heard the music coming out of Xybaile's room cut off. _'Wait, when did she get back?'_ He got a weird feeling in his chest. "Go and check on her." A voice in the back of his head told him.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Just go." It replied. He got up and walked quietly over to Xybaile's room. He found her on her bed with the purple guitar Demyx had been carrying. She had a red card in her hand that said "For Roxas" with a heart on it. He slowly took it out of her hand and opened it.

Dear Roxas,

I know that you're with Xion, but I don't want to lose you. You are more important to me than any one else that I know. Seeing you with her, my second best friend compared to you, it breaks what would be my heart. You were the first one in the Organization that was nice to me. Before the Organization, it was just me, Tikal, and Irmax; three unnamed Nobodies in a world of mourning Some bodies. I felt lonely inside, if even possible. I hope you feel the same. Well, then again, if you... love... Xion you should feel the same, that us Nobodies can feel emotions like love and loneliness.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, but I know I'll never have you. I just wanted you to know that. I don't think I'll ever feel any different. So, be happy with Xion. If she ever does anything, you know who to call on. I'll have your back, as long as I love you.

Love,

Xybaile

Roxas looked at the card for a while. Then, he looked at the girl he always thought of as a friend who wrote it. He smiled at her peacefully in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "Sleep well Xy." He walked out with a clearer mind then he's had since he began to date Xion.

* * *

**Me: I was in one of my romantic/heartbreak moods when I wrote this. So now it's longer than usual. Oh, and now Xelna's in more! Time to join the fun XxninjafangirlxX on youtube.**

**Xybaile: I feel better now. I baked cookies!**

**Me: You're in a better mood... Oh my god, *Looks at cookie Xybaile gave me* WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS COOKIE?**

**Xybaile: Nothing.**

**Me: Then I'm going to give this to Roxas.**

**Xybaile: 0.0 You wouldn't.**

**Me: Actually I can't... He's one of my favorite characters. *Idea lightbulb* Let's go give it to Saïx!**

**Me and Xybaile: OH, SAÏX!**

**Saïx: Oh no...**

**10 minutes later...**

**Me: And that is how Saïx really died. *High fives Xybaile* :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Karaoke Day

**Me: Who's ready to sing?**

**Xybaile and Demyx: Us!**

**Zexion: Oh joy this is going to be "fun".**

**Me, Xybaile, and Demyx: Got that right!**

**Zexion: Violet Eclipse 1314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Me: Oh yeah. ^-^' forgot about that...**

**Zexion: Of course you did.**

Chapter 11: Karaoke Day

"Tell me again why we're having a Karaoke Night." I said to Roxas and Xion next to me.

"Demyx has been begging for one almost since he joined the Organization." Roxas explained. "Xemnas finally had enough so he let him have one."

"Either of you planning to sing?" I felt the paper in my pocket I had worked on all night. You know, until I passed out.

"I might." Roxas said, grabbing Xion's hand. "Are you?"

Xion shook her head and I said, "I am."

"Cool, what song?" We walked into the main room and saw it transformed into a concert room. A stage with the moon in the background and eighteen seats in two rows. The back row was filled, and there was Axel, Zexion, Irmax, Tikal, and Xelna in the first row. I sat next to Xelna who was next to Tikal and Irmax. Axel sat on the other side of Irmax and Zexion sat next to her. Roxas sat on the other side of me with Xion next to him. I honestly don't really care where everyone else was.

"It's a surprise." I said to Roxas. "What about you?"

"You'll see." What was that that just flashed in his eyes? I shook it off and looked at Demyx who was just about ready.

"So, who's going to go first?" Demyx looked at me expectantly.

"I will." Roxas said and got up.

Demyx picked up his suitar and asked, "What song?"

"Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. You know it?" Roxas replied.

"You bet I do." Demyx began to play and the Heartless he controlled played the other instruments.

_"I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I just want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know, that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_then I hope you'd see the heart in me"_

I was shocked. I didn't know Roxas had such a beautiful voice.

_"I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I just want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let a minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

_yeah"_

Roxas never took his eyes off of Xion, but he did it secretly. After all, we're not supposed to be able to love right? Screw that "fact"

_"You might need time to think it over_

_but I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind If you give me the chance_

_I'll never make you cry c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

He looked like he meant every word, but not quite for Xion...

_"Am I crazy for wanting you_

_maybe do you think you could want me too_

_I don't to waste your time_

_do you see things the way I do_

_I just want to know that you feel it too_

_there is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_you're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and you're beautiful soul_

_Oh oh oh beautiful soul yeah yeah_

_oh yeah your beautiful soul yeah"_

Everyone clapped for him. "He's got talent." Xelna whispered to me.

"Yeah. He sounded almost just like him."

"Correction, he _did _sound just like him." Xelna returned.

Roxas walked down off the stage and Demyx called, "Nice man! Who's next?"

I stood up and walked on the stage. "My turn."

"What song?" My music obsessed friend asked.

I handed him the piece of paper from my pocket. "This one." I walked up to the mic.

"This is a song called, 'I've Been Loving You' by an unknown artist." I waited until the slow notes began to play to sing,

_She and I are best friends_

_Now, she can't make an amend_

_She and I both wanted you_

_Now you're hers, it's true"_

I looked at Roxas, hoping he'll figure out who it's about.

_"Through all of this fighting_

_Through all of this hiding_

_The whole time I've known you_

_This whole time I've been loving you_

_The one thing you didn't know_

_was the one thing I tried so hard to show_

_What I wish you knew_

_Is that this whole time I've been loving you"_

I saw two emotions flash in his eyes. I smiled slightly.

_"I lost you to her_

_One thing I've learned_

_Is to take a chance_

_like it was your last dance_

_don't let the one you love_

_run out of your glove_

_I learned this too late_

_Though I can't be filled with hate_

_I know you're happy with her_

_and you feel you can't be happier_

_Couldn't you have been happy with me?_

_Then, would you see"_

That unknown artist was me. I wrote this song about my relationship with Roxas. Like I said in my card he hasn't seen yet, I will always love him even though he doesn't love me. I still want him to know I'll always be there for him.

_"Through all of this fighting_

_Through all of this hiding_

_The whole time I've known you_

_This whole time I've been loving you_

_The one thing you didn't know_

_was the one thing I tried so hard to show_

_What I wish you knew_

_Is that this whole time I've been loving you"_

I let the song pick up, going from acoustic to a light rock.

_"Can't you see me there_

_Watching you look at her with care_

_You leaned over and gave her a kiss_

_For a second, you're the only thing I miss_

_That should be me there_

_Gazing into your loving stare_

_Feeling your lips next to mine_

_Feeling as if there was no time_

_but I'm not_

_I'm missing a lot_

_I want you to see_

_What you're doing to me"_

It slowed a little to the vinal verse.

_"Through all of this fighting_

_Through all of this hiding_

_The whole time I've known you_

_The whole time I've been loving you_

_The one thing you didn't know_

_was the one thing I tried so hard to show_

_What I wish you knew_

_Is that this whole time I've been loving you_

_I've been loving you..."_

I let my hand drop from the mic on the stand. All of my friends stood up and started cheering. I sat back down after Demyx whispered to me, "Great job."

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Nice job! Where'd you hear that song?" Roxas asked.

"I just heard it around Twilight Town one day." I lied. _'No, Roxas, I wrote it for you.' _I thought.

"Wh-Oh my Kingdom Hearts..." Roxas's expression turned into one of shock.

"What is it?" I asked. Roxas pointed behind me. I saw _Axel _walking up to sing.

He walked up to the mic and said, "I'm going to sing Firework by Katy Perry."

I had to cover my mouth and bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Roxas, Xion, and just about all of Organization XIII did the same. The music began to play and Axel began to sing.

_"__Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

I still had to restrain from laughing. Axel had a good voice, but it was weird to hear a guy sing a song by a girl. Even hearing Axel sing at all is not normally thought of.__

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

I looked over and at least Irmax seemed to be enjoying it.__

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  


_Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"_

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

"Nice job Axel." Irmax said. Axel walked back down and sat next to Irmax. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled.

"Who's next?" Demyx called, clearly pumped.

"I am!" Marluxia sang. Roxas and I exchanged horrified glances, fearing what he would sing... Badly. Everyone in the Organization has passed by the bathroom at the wrong time and heard him sing... That was last week for me... I shivered when I remembered it.

Marluxia walked up to the stage and said, "Turn up Barbie Girl!"

My eyes widened like dinner plates and I had a blank mind in the horror.

_"I'm a Barbie girl_

_in a Barbie world._

_Life in plastic,_

_it's fantastic!_

_You can brush my hair-"_

He saw the look on everyone's face. All of our eyes were wide in a 'what-the-heck?' look. That look or a 'MY-EYES!MY-EARS!' look.

"Hurtful..." He said.

I took a deep breath and said, "Let's at least let him finish." They all looked at me with a weird look. "What? Everyone deserves that."

"Thank you Xybaile." Marluxia winked at me.

"... I take it back." I said and Marluxia whimpered at me. "How bout we do like a truth or dare sing off? If you take a dare, you have to sing a certain song. Truth is well, answer the question in truth."

"Not a bad idea." Demyx said. "Any one else?" Axel, Irmax, Zexion, Tikal, Roxas, Xion, and Xelna nodded in agreement. "Nine against nine. Dead even... Anyone else?" No one else agreed.

"If you don't want to, you can go." I offered. All of the members who didn't want to play(aka the poopheads) got up and walked away. The rest of us huddled in a circle and began to play.

"Who wants to go first?" Irmax asked.

"I will." I said. "Axel, truth or dare?"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you to sing..." I thought of the most humiliating song I could that wouldn't hurt our ears. "'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira." I smiled my devil smile.

Everyone except Irmax and Zexion burst into laughter. Zexion just grabbed a video camera and got ready to record.

"Fine." Axel grumbled and walked up stage.

_"__Ladies up in here tonight _

_No fighting, no fighting _

_We got the refugees up in here _

_No fighting, no fighting _

_Shakira, Shakira"_

Roxas looked at me and mouthed, "Nice choice!" and continued to bite his tongue to keep from laughing.

_"I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish, _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection" _

I looked over and saw everyone doing the same thing, covering our mouths to stop from laughing with a grin on our face. Even Zexion! Axel began to sway his hips and I lost it.

_"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving _

_And it's driving me crazy _

_And I didn't have the slightest idea _

_Until I saw you dancing _

_And when you walk up on the dance floor _

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move _

_your body, girl _

_And everything so unexpected - the way _

_you right and left it _

_So you can keep on shaking it _

_I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You make a woman go mad _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_And I'm on tonight _

_You know my hips don't lie _

_And I am starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto _

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_All the attraction, the tension _

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving _

_Half animal, half man _

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing _

_But you seem to have a plan _

_My will and self restraint _

_Have come to fail now, fail now _

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so _

_you know _

_That's a bit too hard to explain _

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de dia _

_Baila en la calle de noche _

_Baila en la calle de dia"_

I think Axel had no clue what he was saying. He was just singing and Irmax couldn't stop laughing at his spanish fail.

_"I never really knew that she could dance like this _

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish _

_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa _

_Shakira, Shakira _

_Oh baby when you talk like that _

_You know you got me hypnotized _

_So be wise and keep on _

_Reading the signs of my body _

_Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you _

_move like you come from Colombia _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it! _

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi _

_Yeah _

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy _

_a refugee like me back with the Fugees _

_from a 3rd world country _

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for _

_Humpty Humpty _

_I need a whole club dizzy _

_Why the CIA wanna watch us? _

_Colombians and Haitians _

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction _

_No more we do snatch ropes _

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our _

_own boats _

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel you boy _

_Come on let's go, real slow _

_Baby, like this is perfecto _

_Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my _

_hips don't lie _

_And I'm starting to feel it's right _

_The attraction, the tension _

_Baby, like this is perfection _

_No fighting _

_No fighting"_

"Glad you guys enjoyed that." He sat back down while we were still laughing.

"Nice job." I managed to say.

"Thanks. Your turn! Truth or dare?" He asked me.

"Hm, dare."

"Sing a Justin Beaver song." He got an evil glint in his eye.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Then truth. I've never seen what you control. What do you control element wise?"

"I honestly don't know." I mumbled.

"Really?" Everyone gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah. I've never used my element so I don't know it." I looked away in embarrassment. "Now, Roxas. Truth or dare." Tikal, Xelna, and Irmax gave me the famous I-knew-it look. I glared at them then looked at Roxas.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Sing Shine On by R.I.O with a Jamaican accent!" I challenged.

"Fine." Roxas grunted. He got up and began to sing.

_"Open up ya eyes, and watch the sun rise_

_One point we have to make clear,_

_Love are gonna spread around the world ya know._

_Me love ya, comes from devotion._

_To rule ya, spread to the world._

_In Trenchtown, I'm on my mission,_

_Where we praise the day straight away_

_All the nation."_

He actually had a pretty convincing Jamaican accent. It was still funny to hear him sound like that.

_"Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_Let me be your rainbow rising up,_

_Every single race, out of space,_

_we'll shine on, ey, shine on!_

_Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_I wanna be your love light from above,_

_shine on, shine on, shine on!_

_Me love ya, comes out of devotion._

_To rule ya,spread to the world. _

_In Trenchtown, I'm on my mission,_

_Where we praise the day, straight away,_

_All the nation."_

Wait... Did he look at me when he sang that?

_"Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_Let me be your rainbow rising up,_

_Every single race, out of space,_

_we'll shine on, ey, shine on!_

_Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_I wanna be your love light from above,_

_shine on, shine on, shine on!_

_Let the sun shine down on your face,_

_No need to feel wrong, you're in the right place,_

_And me know that you feel_

_what we are gonna tell you now,_

_So, gather all your friends around and,_

_Come join me down the club, got the song._

_and gonna move you,_

_So prove you're right, feel it tonight now."_

I swear, he's looking at me with those blue eyes as if he...

_"Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_Let me be your rainbow rising up,_

_Every single race, out of space,_

_we'll shine on, ey, shine on!_

_Let me be the love that comes from the sun,_

_I wanna be your love light from above,_

_shine on, shine on, shine on!_

_All over the world!_

_Open up ya eyes, and watch the sun rise_

_One point we have to make clear,_

_Love are gonna spread around the world ya know."_

He sat back down and whispered something into Xion's ear. She looked at him weirdly and nodded. Axel yawned and said, "Man, this is getting boring. I'm heading to bed."

"I agree." I said. "Let's do this again in like a year. It could be fun! Got it memorized?" I teased Axel.

"That's my line!" He playfully whined.

"Come on Axel. Let's go." Irmax got up and pushed him away. I heard her whisper, "Maybe you should say your catchphrase less. Commit it to memory."

_'Oh great... They're not going to have a mock fight again are they?' _I groaned inwardly.

As if Tikal read my mind, she said, "Let's hope it doesn't turn out like last time. I still haven't found my book..."

I laughed and said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Night guys." Everyone mumbled a goodnight and I walked back into my room and fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell into a nightmare...

_ I was surrounded by what seemed like a million Heartless. Of course, it just had to be in the middle of a lightning storm. "Roxas! Where are you?" I called to my partner in battle._

_ "Over here!" He called. Thanks to the surrounding Shadows, I couldn't see him._

_ "Where?"_

_ "Follow the so-" His voice was cut off by a scream._

_ "ROXAS!" I ran over the Heartless to him. One Shadow made a deep, long scratch down his back. Blood started pouring out of it. "No! Roxas!" I used by bow to get rid of all immediately surrounding Heartless. I tried using cure and potions but nothing worked. I looked at his body and saw lots of other deep cuts, some still oozing blood._

_ "Xybaile, it's too late."_

_ "No, it's not! I can heal you! I-I-I" I hiccuped on my words because of the tears streaming down my face, invisible due to the storm._

_ "Xybaile, listen." I obediently listened... This once, for Roxas. "I'm glad you came to the Organization, it's changed my life for the better. I love you. I know people say it's impossible to love without a heart, but I have done it for the second time; fallen in love."_

'Yes, the second...' _I thought sadly. _'Xion will always be your first love...'

_"But you, you are the one I have truly fallen for." Roxas said. Ice started forming on his feet and was already at his knees._

_ "Roxas, I love you too. I always will." I kissed him. For the very last and very first time, I felt his lips on mine._

_ "I'm so glad to have met you and everyone else. Axel, Xion, Irmax, and Tikal." By now, the ice was at his stomach._

_ "Roxas, don't go... Please." I laid my head on his chest, crying my heart out._

_ "Goodbye, Xybaile. Goodbye... Forever." Those were his last words before the ice completely covered him. I was left crying, heartless surrounding me. Somehow, they sensed my turmoil and rage and stayed away. I looked back to where he was. My one true love, my best friend, my mentor, Roxas. I saw a popsicle stick that said "Winner" On it and a crown. I picked it up. It felt too heavy for a popsicle stick. I turned it around and say a note. I slowly unfolded it, put my hood up to protect it from rain, and read it._

Dear Xybaile,

If you're reading this, that means I'm gone. Most likely in your arms. In case I didn't say what I wanted to, here goes. I love you. I've loved you this whole time. When I thought I loved Xion, my affection was really toward you. All the times we had together, those were real. I feel I have found a purpose when we aren't supposed to exist. That purpose was you Xybaile. I want you, only you, to tell everyone I'm gone. Axel won't take it well, I was his best friend from just about Day 1 of the Organization. Xion, she'll cry like you probably are. Tikal, she'll try to comfort you, no doubt. Irmax... Well... I don't know about her. I've rambled on enough. Goodbye, my beloved Xybaile.

From,

Roxas

"Xybaile! Xybaile, wake up!" I heard Roxas's voice pull me out from my nightmare.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes. I felt something warm next to me, I saw a close up on a black cloak, and heard Roxas's voice. _'Please don't let me be...' _I looked up to confirm. Slowly, up until... I saw Roxas's face right next to mine. I gave a yelp and fell off his bed. Unfortunately, I hit my head in the process. "Ow." I rubbed my head in embarrassment and pain.

"You all right?" Roxas looked over his bed side at me.

"Yeah, but w-w-why am I in here?" I stuttered. I felt my face heat up considerably.

"Well, you sleep walked in here, then cuddled up next to me." I saw Roxas's face light up.

"I-I-I better go." I stood up and was about to leave his room when Roxas said, "Wait."

I turned around, still blushing. "Why… Why don't you stay? You were only sleeping." Roxas's face lit up even more then said, "I mean, you just had a nightmare! You should stay so you don't have another one."

I nodded. I slowly walked over to his bed and laid down next to him. I was just barely on the edge though. He embarrassedly put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I blushed, but didn't fight. I rolled over so my head was on his chest. He just wouldn't stop blushing, like me. He put his arm around me. We fell asleep just like that.

Xion had heard all that transpired between Xybaile and Roxas. She let a small smile form on her lips. Sure, she loved Roxas, but she knew it would never be. She could live. She silently congratulated Xybaile in succeeding in what she couldn't. When Roxas said he had to talk to her after he sang, it turned out to be him breaking up with her softly. Like she didn't see how he was looking at Xybaile while he was singing. He never really loved her. He really loved Xybaile. _'Just don't loose him, Xybaile. You don't know how lucky you are.' _Xion thought to her best friends and fell back to sleep.

Roxas woke up and found Xybaile cuddling next to him. He blushed for the millionth time. He tried nudging her awake, nothing. He tried whispering her name in her ear, nothing. He blushed thinking of the his last option. He slowly leaned down and captured her lips.

I woke up when I felt lips against mine. I opened my eyes and saw Roxas kissing me. I gave in to the kiss. He was slightly surprised, but didn't end the kiss. I ended it when I was scared of other members seeing. "Morning." I smirked.

"I should be saying that to you." We laughed. "Come on. It's time for breakfast." He got up and out of his bed.

I yawned, "Nah. I'm still tired. I'll be there in a second." I fell back on his bed. I felt him pull the covers over me then I heard him walk away.

Demyx was pretending to strum on his suitar when he saw a bit of brownish purple stick out from under Roxas's bed covers. He walked closer and saw it was someone's hair. He moved the covers and saw Xybaile. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." He breathed.

**Me: Uh oh, the cat's out of the bag. *Looks over at Xybaile who has a dreamy look in her eyes***

**Xybaile: I don't care! Roxas kissed me! :D**

**Me: *Sweatdrop***

**Zara: You two are just like each other!**

**Me and Xybaile: NO WE'RE NOT!**

***Zara gives us a I-told-you look* Sure...**

**Me and Xybaile: She's right...**

**Me: I don't own the songs Beautiful Soul, Firework, Barbie Girl, Hips Don't Lie, or Shine On. I DO own I've Been Loving You. I wrote it myself! :D**


	13. Chapter 12: What Else Can Happen Now!

**Demyx: I'm still in shock...**

**Me: Just don't tell Xybaile.**

**Xybaile: Tell me what?**

**Me and Demyx: Nothing!**

**Me: Since it's Larxene's chapter number, she'll say the disclaimer.**

**Larxene: *Glare* Violet Eclipse 1314 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Me: Good girl. *Pats her head and backs away slowly when she growls***

Chapter 12: What else can happen now?

I yawned and stretched in bed. As I opened my eyes, a smile spread across my lips as I remembered what happened yesterday. _'The only time I'm _glad _I sleep walk!' _I think and walk out into the dining room. I see everyone but Irmax and Axel there. I chuckle silently. _'Typical...'_ I sit down next to Xion and, to my surprise, she looks as if she doesn't hate me. I know for sure she heard me and Roxas talking last night.

"Just in time." She smiled.

"Don't you hate me?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "I figured out by the way he looked at you."

I blushed slightly and ate my bowl of cereal... When did that get there? Anyways, I ate my cereal and noticed Demyx kept giving me weird looks. I looked at him curiously as I got up and walked over to Saïx for my mission. "What's up Moon man?" I ask him. He gives his usual glare that sends me into a stiff position. Man, his glare is scary...

"You're going to Twilight Town with Marluxia to fight some of the heartless." He replies in a monotone voice.

"I work better with Roxas." I say. I don't want to work with Marluxia. I never really liked him.

"No, you're working with Marluxia."

"But, it's easier for us." I argue.

"The answer is still no."

Third time's the charm? "But-"

"GREAT KINGDOM HEARTS! THE ANSWER IS NO! YOU'RE GOING TO TWILIGHT TOWN WITH MARLUXIA AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN SWAY THE CHOICE OF WHO YOU'RE GOING WITH!"

... Alright, who made that stupid saying? I walked away slowly and glared at Saïx the whole way. I walked over to where Marluxia's garden was. "Come on Marluxia." I said reluctantly. He was talking with Larxene-wait, she doesn't have grouchy look on her face. Does-

"What is it Xybaile?" He asked.

"We have a mission." I replied around the wooden wall I hid behind when I ran from Roxas after I saw him kissing Xion.

"Alright. Let's go." Marluxia walked out of his garden and began to head to a Dark Corridor. I walked after him and saw Tikal leaving on a mission with Demyx and Irmax going with Zexion. I heard just as I was leaving Axel's voice talking with Xelna about his awesome "Flames of Death." aka his element.

I stepped through the Dark Corridor and saw Marluxia was gone. "What? We just got here!" I walked through the whole town and finally found him in an alleyway... He was sucking face with Larxene. "... Suspicion confirmed..." I whispered and walked away. _'Well, nothing really left to do.' _I thought as I walked around town absently. _'Wonder how Tikal, Irmax, and Xelna are doing on their missions? I bet Axel has driven X-'_

"Look out!" Someone's voice coming quickly broke my thoughts. I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw someone right in front of me. We collided fell to the ground hard. The person landed on top of me and I groaned in pain. "Sorry! Are you alright?" The person got off of me and I saw it was a boy about my age. He had beautiful brown eyes and brown hair that came just about to his shoulders. He held a light hand to help me up.

"I'll be fine." I accepted his hand and dusted myself off. He was just a bit shorter than me. "What's your name?"

"Rikel. What's yours?" He asked. Rikel was wearing a red t-shirt that had a picture of a lion on it and jeans. I saw that there was a skateboard nearby. He must have been riding that down hill when we collided.

"Xybaile." I replied.

"You live around here Xybaile?"

"Kinda." I rubbed the back of my head. We started walking around town talking about a bunch of stuff. I found out that he's smart, a leader, funny, and kinda cute... Stupid emotions! We ended up near the woods and I remembered something. I had taken the names from my notebook and they're still in my pocket! "I've got to go Rikel." I said.

"Want to meet up again tomorrow?" He asks innocently.

I smile. "I'd love to." I say before I even think about it. _"You know you can't." _A voice in the back of my head says. _"You JUST got with Roxas!"_

"Wait," I force myself to say. Rikel looks at me. "I can't. I'm busy tomorrow."

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" He asks suddenly. His brown eyes dulled for a minute.

I nod. "Yeah."

"I understand. Goodbye Xybaile." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Bye Rikel." I mumble. When he's out of hearing distance, I grumble, "Great Kingdom Hearts... I just _had _to fall for two guys at the same time..." Without a thought, Roxas is my first choice, but Rikel's almost making me doubt myself.

"Hey Xybaile!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Zara." I turned around. "Is Scarlet coming?"

She shakes her head. "Nah, she has to have her final exam tomorrow. She's training for it."

"Okay then." I walk over to her. I pull out the piece of paper with the names. "Here you go."

She quickly reads over them. "Nice." She slips them into her pouch. "So, what's new in the Organization?"

"Well," I begin to tell her about the singing contest and about Xelna. I also mentioned Irmax and Axel-who I call Irmaxel- when she cut me off.

"Wait, Axel?" Her eyes looked slightly surprised.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Nothing. Continue."

I continued talking with Zara until I saw something move behind her. I glanced over Zara's shoulder and said, "Hey, who's that?"

She looked behind her and I heard her breath hitch. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Zara? You okay?"

She flicked my hand off to face this boy. He had navy black hair to the top of his lightly tanned neck and gray eyes. He was wearing a robe similar to Zara's. I was loose fitting, blue with a golden belt, and had matching golden sandals. His robe was dirty as though he'd been on the ground for a long time. "Hey Zara!" He smirked at her. "Long time so see, literally."

"Aidan..."

**Me: Bet you didn't see that one coming! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a busy month with basketball and softball games. Until next time!**


End file.
